Surprise
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Steve Rogers gets a surprise when he finds a young woman asleep named Wanda on his couch. Once the shock wears off, they become fast friends and teammates, though they get more surprises than they expected, including one that makes them redefine their friendship. M for violence, some coarse language and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter One

**Title: **Surprise  
**Author:** Sgt. Pepperony  
**Fandom: **Avengers (MCU)  
**Rating:** M for sexual activity (in later chapters) and strong violence.  
**Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Wanda Maximoff (Captain America/Scarlet Witch)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the MCU characters including Wanda and Pietro as they are being introduced in Avengers: Age of Ultron as well as being characters in the comics.

**So, this is my first attempt at an Avengers fanfiction. I am basing this on spoilers/rumours for Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Avengers: Age of Ultron. The rest is just my ideas for Phase 3. And I should warn you that this is mainly interpretation because for legal reasons, the Wanda and Pietro in MCU cannot be exactly the same as their comic counterparts and Age of Ultron will not be out for a while. I did do my research on the characters as much as I could and tried to work out a way to work it into the MCU world as best as I could. Enjoy.**

**This also has a prequel called The Bronx, which is an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D story and can be found on my page. **

Chapter One

_April 2014_

Steve Rogers had returned back to his Washington D.C. apartment having been at the hospital where Nick Fury lay in a coma following an attack by an unknown assassin. The surgeons had no idea if he would make the night and the best that both he and Natasha could do is get some sleep before attempting to find out who the assassin was.

Steve sat back on the couch only to hit what felt like legs and jumped up to find a young auburn-haired woman, asleep on his couch with a blanket around her. She stirred and woke up with her green eyes looking up at Steve's eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get into my apartment?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry, I – uh – um – I found – I found the key under – under the vase outside," she answered in a quiet voice as she sat up. Steve realised that she was just as freaked out as he was so he calmed down and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch

"What is your name?"

"Wanda. Wanda Maximoff. You must be Steve Rogers," said Wanda.

"Okay, Wanda, why are you here?"

"I have been placed here under the orders of Nick Fury."

"Wait, what?" Wanda gave Steve a letter that he opened and read carefully.

_Commander Rogers,_

_This young woman, Wanda Maximoff, is under special S.H.I.E.L.D protection; however, in the circumstance that will not allow me to protect her, you will be her protector. _

"You were under S.H.I.E.L.D protection?"

"Yeah. I – I fell in with some … bad people and … some bad things happened. I don't really know how best to explain it."

"Fine, you can stay here for a while. Where is your bag?" Wanda pointed to a small bag by the window and Steve raised his eyebrows. "That is all you have?"

"It's enough for a week and I like to travel light. I'm sort of a nomad. I also had some books that I need to use for my GED."

"Fair enough. I'll sort some bedding out for you. You do not mind sleeping on the couch?"

"No, it's very comfortable. Thanks Captain."

"No problem."

Later that night, Steve was woken by a small weight on his mattress and he saw Wanda looking straight at him.

"Wanda what is it?" he asked.

"I… I … I – um – had a – um – nightmare and I did not want to be on my own."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. I just … I just needed to have someone near me."

"Okay. Just try to go to sleep."

-o-

The next morning, Steve woke up and found his arm around Wanda. He retraced his arm, not because he was a prude but because of the awkwardness of him touching a complete stranger. He could hear a knock on the front door and Steve got out of the bed, padded to the door where he found his neighbour, Kate, standing there with a smile to say hello.

"Um… Kate now isn't a good time," Steve said apologetically.

"Oh, right, I can come back later if you are busy."

"It's a work thing," Steve said with a smile.

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah I'll see you later."

Steve closed the door as Kate began to move away; his face turned back to the bedroom where Wanda was standing and rubbing her eyes. This is the first time Steve had seen her stood up and she did look rather skinny. It was also the first time he had a proper look at her skin colour as he hadn't taken much notice the day before. Her skin looked a light olive colour, which made Steve wonder if she had family roots in Eastern Europe. He was about to ask but Wanda got her question in first, "Who was that?"

"Next door, I was supposed to help with something," he answered walking to the kitchen as Wanda followed him. "Coffee?"

"No thank you. So, why don't you ask her out on a date?"

"Too busy."

"Define busy."

"I'm still doing someone a favour."

"You mean me don't you?"

"Yeah. Not that you are a bother, it's just I was not expecting to have to keep an eye on you."

"Doesn't mean you cannot take time for yourself and your friend."

"She's just a neighbour. Can you get a cup from the cupboard?"

"Which one is it?"

"Top left hand corner." Wanda went to the cupboard and placed her hand on the handle only for her to fly backwards and land on the floor. Steve ran over to her and saw her on her back looking a little surprised. "Are you okay?"

"Ow," was the response.

"What happened?"

"I might … I have forgotten to mention that I have powers. Sometimes I touch something then it explodes. I'd check the cups more than me but I think the handle may have given me a static shock and it usually comes out when I am scared or hurt."

"What sort of powers?" Steve asked helping her up.

"I'm not sure what they are or how to define them but I have accidentally set things on fire before. I would say witchcraft, but I really do not know."

"Okay, now I see why you need protecting."

"It's not the only reason Captain. Trust me."


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks for the reviews and to answer one, Pietro is in the story but not for a few chapters. :) **

Chapter Two

Following the cupboard incident, Steve and Wanda settled into this new arrangement and Wanda had grown more comfortable with Steve and was now talking in fluid and coherent sentences, but it meant that Wanda had to follow him around everywhere. It wasn't too much of a problem but it had led to a few awkward situations where people assumed they were a couple. Whenever Steve went to S.H.I.E.L.D, Wanda would bring her books that she was studying for her GED so she was occupied. Another new development was that, Steve had managed to get a date with his neighbour Kate due to Wanda pushing him.

"So are you going to invite her into the apartment?" Wanda asked holding bowl of noodles.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well, who am I to you because it's a one-bed apartment and you have a girl here? One who is in your boxers and t-shirt?"

"Why are you in my boxers and t-shirt?"

"My pyjamas are in the laundry."

"Right. Cousin then."

"I am in your boxers and t-shirt. It is one-step down from being your sister. You are also Captain America. Everyone knows you are from the 1940s," she said almost patronising him.

"Why don't you get out of the boxers and t-shirt?" Wanda raised her eyebrows before Steve realised what he had actually said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I should hope not. Look, I will say that I am just a friend who needed somewhere to stay and had nothing to sleep in. It is a half-truth. Or I could just hide in the bedroom, but only if you are not planning on bringing her into the room because I do not want to hear you and her … you know."

"That won't happen."

"Oh I forgot she lives next door."

"No I mean the sex. It's the first date I am not expecting to sleep with her."

"Okay but if you do just do it next door." There was a knock on the door and Wanda retreated to the bedroom.

Steve went to answer it while Wanda listened and looked at Steve and Kate through the mirror. Wanda looked at Kate and thought, "She looks familiar." She was certain that she had seen Kate walk about the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D and had the name Carter. She felt as though she should say something but Wanda wanted to be sure that her hunch was correct first.

-o-

When Steve returned from his date, he found Wanda asleep on the sofa, still dressed in his boxers and t-shirt but barely covered by the blanket. He noticed the books on his coffee table that ranged from 20th Century Russian History, the poems of Yeats, and a biology textbook. His intention wasn't to wake her but she stirred awake anyway.

"Hey, how was your date?" she asked grabbing the blanket.

"It was a good night. The food wasn't really as good as what I was expecting, but she is good company."

Wanda did not respond. What she found out "Kate" was something that would be bound to break Steve's heart and his trust in S.H.I.E.L.D. "Kate" was Agent Sharon Carter someone who they had sent in to keep an eye on Steve as if he was some sort of bother.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Wanda bit her lip and thought about telling him the truth. She knew it was the right thing but she liked Steve and he seemed to be happy with this potential relationship and she did not want to be the one to burst his bubble.

"I'm fine Steve. Just tired."

"Well, I am going to bed. Are you sure you are going to be alright in here?"

"I might be. I know where you are if I need you." Wanda smiled as Steve went to the bedroom. "Steve."

"Yeah?"

"I … I … Thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem. Night."

"Night."

**A bit short but the next few chapters are a much longer. Also Natasha is in the next chapter, so the chapters are going to get a little more action packed rather than just Steve and Wanda in the apartment.**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Steve had discovered who was the Winter Soldier: his long dead (or so he thought) best friend, James "Bucky" Barnes. This furthered Wanda's refusal to tell Steve about Kate's true identity, he had already been betrayed and she did not want to hurt him anymore than he was already.

"How are you feeling?" asked Wanda handing him a beer.

"I don't get it. The last time I saw Bucky he was plunging to his death in the middle of mountains and in the middle of winter as well. I do not get how he managed to survive that."

"The same way you survived crashing you plane into the Arctic and then got woken up seventy years later."

"Fury is convinced it was the serum that kept me alive."

"You don't think they gave Bucky the serum."

"They cannot have. I'm the first and only success of the Super Solider experiment. The scientist who came up with the formula was killed and the formula was lost. It's impossible for Bucky to have received the serum."

"Oh. There must be some way. I mean does he look any older than when you last saw him?"

"Aside from the fact his hair is longer and has black stuff around his eyes."

"Maybe the cold preserved his body."

"Seems likely. Though when I tried to tell him that I was his best friend, he looked like he had never seen me before in his life."

"I have no idea what happened but I am going to help you fight him."

"No you are not; you are under my protection remember."

"Steve, you are going to fight your best friend who you have thought to have died. Your judgement is going to be swayed and you cannot fight this with just Agent Romanoff, no matter how good you two are at fighting. Remember I have the power to cause chaos wherever I go. I may be able to help you."

"Fine, but try not to burn something down."

"I'm not the Human Torch you know."

The phone vibrated on the table and Steve grabbed it, looking at the text from Natasha, 'Rogers, we need you at the Helicarrier.'

"Come on, we have a job to do," Steve said grabbing his coat and shield.

"Wait you've just been drinking, are you going to drive that bike?"

"Metabolism four times faster than a human. I'm fine." Wanda grabbed her jacket and followed him out to the front where Steve's Harley was parked.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get to the Helicarrier?"Steve handed her a helmet and she said, "You're kidding."

"You wanna help? Then get on." Wanda attached the helmet to her head tightly, climbed onto the bike, and wrapped her arms around Steve's waist. "Not so tight."

"Sorry."

Steve started the bike up and rode quickly through the streets of D.C. with Wanda holding him tightly around the waist in fear of her falling off the bike. Once they had arrived at the port, Steve took Wanda's hand and led her into the Helicarrier.

"So why is it called a Helicarrier?" asked Wanda.

"You'll find out in a moment." Once they were inside, the engines began to whirl and looking out the window Wanda looked astounded when she realised it was in midair.

"Trust me there are more of these than you think." Taking her to the main control room, Steve tapped Natasha on the shoulder. "Agent Romanoff, this is Wanda Maximoff."

Wanda gave a small wave and Natasha nodded, acknowledging Wanda's presence. "I've heard a great deal about you Agent Romanoff."

"I'm not surprised, though I do not get why she is here."

"She wants to help with this."

"I think that Steve's judgement may get lapsed due to his relationship with Director Fury's assassin."

"Director Fury is not dead yet so I would refrain from using the word assassin. Ms Maximoff, are you certain you can help with this?"

"She has some sort of magical powers that cause really strange stuff to happen," answered Steve.

"Any combat training?"

"A small bit but … my last job was mainly to be the diversion," Wanda answered.

"Really, a diversion?"

"Like he said, I have powers that can cause strange stuff, intentionally or otherwise."

"It may come in handy," Steve said.

"Fine, she can help. Just make sure that she does not do anything stupid." Natasha walked past and the other two followed her. "We have a lead on where the Winter Solider is."

"The Winter Soldier?" asked Wanda.

"A note was sent from him after Director Fury was attacked. It was signed the Winter Solider."

"Is that the name Bucky is calling himself or was that a name given to him?" asked Steve.

"Can't it be both?" asked Natasha.

"I suppose. I mean you don't call yourself Black Widow."

"No, that is just everyone else."

"I think the guy is brainwashed," said Wanda.

"I think you might be right. From the way Commander Rogers describes his old friend, Sergeant James Barnes was a normal person. No normal person would decide to assassinate a high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D member without any form of brain washing. Trust me, I should know," said Natasha.

"Same," said Wanda under her breath.

"So, we have a team of computer hackers looking through some of the world's most prolific security and espionage organisations."

"Why are we here then?" asked Steve.

"Because as soon as we find him you will be sent out to get him."

"What am I doing then?" asked Wanda.

"You will come with me. If you are any good at diversion then you could be useful."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Agent Romanoff, I think we may have a sighting," someone called. The three ran over to the computer that the person was at and they saw the Winter Soldier on the back of what looked like a plane.

"Where is that?" asked Steve.

"Hold on is that –" Wanda was cut off by a loud blast and everyone fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"What happened?" asked Wanda chasing Steve through the halls.

"One of the engines has been blown up and there is no way of getting it fixed," he answered. "We don't know if any of the attackers are on the ship so we're going to find that out before they blow the other engine."

"Ah. Steve do you have a plan?"

"No."

"Does anyone know to fix the engine?"

"We don't have Tony Stark or an Iron Man suit. Right. We need to split up. It's the only way to find out who is trying to kill us."

"I think we both know who is trying to kill us Steve, but you are right. You take starboard, I take port."

The pair split up and Wanda started looking for any attacker. It did not matter if it was the Winter Soldier or just a member of the group who had brain washed him, she was going find them and get them to explain what was going on. Mainly for Steve. He needed to know how his best friend survived the fall into the mountains and why he is attacking S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve was also looking for Bucky, for the same reasons as Wanda.

It only took three minutes when Wanda found one attacker and she cast one of her hexes, blasting the person back. Knowing there would be more on the way, Wanda figured how to hold them up. Touching the wall, she could feel the vibrations and her thoughts went to explosions she had witnessed. While she knew it was dangerous, she thought they must have flow far away from the land so she concentrated on the thoughts of explosions until she heard a blast and ran as fast as she could away from the explosions.

Steve felt the Helicarrier shake violently and wondered if it was another engine being blown until the power went, which meant the engines were going to be turned off anyway.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"Rogers what the hell is going on?" asked Natasha into his ear.

"The power has gone out."

"Thank you for that information, I would not have worked that out. Where is your friend?"

"Wanda." Steve ran to search for her, eventually colliding with her smaller body. "What happened?"

"I thought I would prevent the guys getting any further into the Helicarrier so I blew something up."

"Would it have been the generator?"

"I might have been."

"You do know it causes everything to switch off, including the engines."

"Steve, I am a former terrorist, not an engineer. Blowing stuff up is what I do best. Besides I think we are over water."

"No, we're over land."

"Oh right. Now we have a problem."

"Rogers, I think I can get a couple of the engines going," said Samuel Wilson said over the communication device in their ears. "It might not be much but it will keep it going until we get over water."

"Right do it," Steve said. "You and me are going to fight of the rest of these jerks. Natasha, you need to come and help us."

"On my way."

"So, you have a plan?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah, attack." Steve led the way to the sight of the explosion just as the assailants emerged from the rubble and Wanda and Steve jumped into action with Steve using his combat skills and Wanda using her hex bolts to attack. Natasha, fighting off some attackers from a couple of levels below, spotted the pair fighting off more than they could handle.

Swinging over the banister, Natasha jumped, grabbing both of her guns and shooting at the attackers. With the three of them using their skills against the assailants and the Falcon getting the engines back, they managed to defeat the army. However, the sound of metal grinding to a halt cut their victory short.

"I think we're going down," said Wanda.

"We need to get to a room," said Natasha. "And fast."

Steve grabbed Wanda's hand and the three ran up the staircase in order to find a room to stop them from sliding through the halls. Only the ship had started to tilt, making it difficult to walk straight.

"In here," said Natasha jumping into the nearest room. Steve got the room, however Wanda's weight was pulling him down so he rested his stomach against the doorframe so he could pull Wanda into the room.

"Wanda, you have to put your arms around my neck so I can pull you up," said Steve. Wanda placed one arm around his neck, though didn't move her other arm. "Just one more."

"I know. I trust you." Wanda wrapped her other arm around his neck and he managed to lift her into the room, only for them to slide down and slam into the wall. "Okay, ow."

"Yeah. Ow."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The Helicarrier had crashed just a few metres away from the land, until it went straight again and crashed again onto the water. The medical team rushed around checking for any serious injuries, though by the end, no one had anything serious and the most that had been damaged was the ship itself.

"Why is he doing this?" asked Wanda.

"Like you said he has been brainwashed and he is not the same man that I grew up with," answered Steve.

"I think when he fell he had died, but whoever found him brought him back to life but he had no memory of who he was or what happened to him and they took advantage of this. People like them take advantage of those who are vulnerable and easily manipulated."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I've experienced it firsthand Steve."

"What?"

"My brother Pietro and I were born in Transia and were brought up by a Romani couple who had lost their own children. For the most part, we had a normal upbringing until I was ten and I began developing my powers. When I was twelve, I accidently burnt down my village, my parents were killed, and my brother and I ran as far as we could. About a year later, I accidently burnt down a building. Some villagers went after me, accusing me of witchcraft, and this man came in to defend us and we paid out debt to him by joining his supremacy organisation. I learned to speak English and how to talk with this accent; they taught me how to use my powers to attack but that was about it. They manipulated me into things I was not comfortable with and every time I showed doubt or fear they would beat me."

Steve had no idea how to react. She did not look anymore than twenty-three so he imagined that all of that was still in her recent history.

"The thing is Pietro only joined to protect me and he failed to do that and when we finally escaped we got separated by accident. About six months later, I killed a guy in self-defence and S.H.I.E.L.D got involved. The people who found me believed my story even if a couple took more convincing than others. Director Fury put me under his protection and this is where I am now: on a wrecked aircraft that looks like a boat telling you my life story."

"When you said you fell in with some bad people, I didn't think it would be that bad."

"Scars heal over time. Also S.H.I.E.L.D provide a good therapy sessions."

"I guess." Steve went to take her hand and he stroked his thumb over it.

"Ms Maximoff," said Natasha walking towards the two. "You come with me now."

"Why?"

"We managed to get a hit on who the Winter Soldier is working for."

"Who?" asked both Steve and Wanda simultaneously.

"Believe it or not, the _Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti, _better known as the KGB."

"I thought the KGB fell with the Soviet Union," said Wanda.

"Doesn't mean the people did, and we found their base."

"How?"

"The Hub took over to hacking after our power cut out. Rogers as soon as they find your friend, go after him."

"I'll see you later then," said Wanda standing up.

"Try not to get yourself hurt," said Steve.

"You'd better come back in one piece."

-o-

In the car, Wanda looked at the plans of the base using the S.H.I.E.L.D technology on the laptop. "There is an entrance on the south side of the building."

"We don't need to use the entrance. You can use your power to get us in quietly."

"So you want me to blow up a wall even though that is not that quiet."

"I was thinking about melting the wall."

"I have never done that before."

"Well, how did you blow up the generators?"

"I just thought about explosions."

"Maybe think about melting. I know brick doesn't melt but I have a feeling your powers have more potential than you realise."

"Okay, I'll try but if it doesn't work, I'm blowing the wall up. So what are you going to do?" The car grounded to a halt in front of a white wall and the two women exiting the car. Wanda placed her hands on the wall, concentrating on the thoughts of melting candles, ice, plastic, and metal. She felt the brick under hand begin to shift and the cement between the bricks became liquid, causing it to collapse. "Okay, that was cool."

The two walked into the building with Wanda on the lookout for any guards and Natasha started putting ammunition into her guns.

"Over here!" someone shouted and Natasha began shooting at the guy while Wanda set off her hex bolts in her attempt to help Natasha. Not that Natasha needed any help but it was better than standing there. Once the last person fell, they kept going through the halls, until they found a long hallway with a load of guards standing at the other end.

"Ah," said Wanda. "What now?"

"What do you think? Hold your breath." Natasha threw down a gas canister releasing the smoke inside and obscuring the vision of the guards, but they began to move forward in spite of the gas. That was until they felt their legs being kicked and they fell forward, and so did the next wave of guards and the next, some feeling the heat of Wanda's hexes on their faces and the pain from Natasha's kicks.

Once the smoke had cleared, the women found the guards all crumpled in heaps on the floor. "Okay that was awesome," said Wanda holding her hand up to give a high five to Natasha. Natasha walked away. "Okay. I get it. We have more important matters to deal with."

-o-

Across town, Steve was about to come face-to-face with the Winter Soldier either to talk him out of his brain washing or kick it out of him. He knew going it alone was most likely a stupid idea but he hoped that Natasha and Wanda had gotten through the enemy base so they could get some information to help him.

He walked through the rubble of the streets, cars flipped over, and the smoke high in the air. Through the flames and smoke, he could see the Winter Soldier standing, staring at him. The black circles around his eyes making him look angrier than he would have done without it.

"Bucky, this has gone too far," said Steve. "People have been hurt and are possibly dead because of what you have done."

"I have told you before, I am not Bucky."

"You are Sergeant James Barnes. You were born in New York, we grew up together in an orphanage, and we were best friends. Do you have any memories from when you were a kid?" The silent response answered Steve's question. "What happened to you Bucky after you fell? What did they do to you to make you forget who you were?"

The Winter Soldier got out his knives and ran towards Steve and Steve raised his shield to protect himself from the attack and kicked the other man's legs in an attempt to send him to the ground. However, the Winter Soldier got there first and knocked Steve to the ground, the shield flying away from Steve's body and the Winter Solider held Steve's arms down while holding a knife close to Steve's neck.

Just before he could slit Steve's throat, the Winter Soldier was blasted off Steve and to the end of the street. Steve looked up and saw Sam Wilson holding the gun Coulson used against Loki two years previously.

"You alright there Rogers."

"Thanks," said Steve getting up. "Who set you down?"

"Agent 13."

"Which one is Agent 13?"

"Sharon Carter," said Wanda regretfully down his earpiece.

"How do you know that?"

"Because she hacked the files last week and found out that S.H.I.E.L.D had sent her in to keep an eye on you," answered Natasha.

"Wanda is Sharon Carter?" asked Steve looking very confused.

"No, Kate is Sharon Carter. She's the niece of Margret Carter, someone you know too well Steve," answered Wanda, almost sounding regretful.

"What?" asked Steve somewhere between confusion and shock. "You've known for a week and did not think to tell me?"

"Why should she have told you?" asked Natasha.

"Because he went on a date with her," answered Wanda.

"This just got complicated," Wilson said.

"You've known for a week and did not think to tell me?" Steve asked louder than the last time he asked the question.

"Well, I thought you liked her and since you found out who the Winter Solider was I did not want to add to the betrayal conga line."

"You still should have told me."

"Okay you two, save it for the honeymoon. Rogers we have some information for you," said Natasha. "Okay, we found the document from when they found Sergeant Barnes. His preserved body was recovered by a Soviet submarine and his body was put in an induced coma. His left arm was amputated so they replaced it with a bionic arm."

"He still maintained the skills he learned from his army training but had no memory of who he was before the accident. And there is a reason why he looks like he has not aged," Wanda explained. "He was put back into induced comas after every mission."

"Is there a way to get his memories back?" asked Steve.

"I have no idea. I guess inducing another form of amnesia so you could replace the memories he has now could work," said Wanda. "Basically, if you can destroy the bionic arm, you can overtake him."

"We'll join you as fast as we can," said Natasha. "Good luck Rogers."

"Try not to get yourself killed before we get there," said Wanda.

-o-

By the time Natasha and Wanda got to Steve and Wilson, the two of them were attempting to fend off the attacks by the Winter Solider so Wanda's adrenaline kicked in and she cast a hex the caused the assassin to flew backwards.

"Thanks for that," said Wilson panting.

"Don't mention it," said Wanda. He didn't stay down for long and he went back to attacking the four. Wanda just about managed to touch his left arm and melt it slightly but not enough to melt the mechanics inside as she was grabbed at the throat and thrown back against a car. Natasha tried to use her gun but it did not do anything due to the amount of armour. Wilson was punched in the stomach and was knocked to the ground, leaving Steve as the last person standing.

"Have you not had enough yet?" the Winter Soldier asked.

"I'm just getting started," Steve responded with a right hook to the face, which did not do anything but turn the other guys head. The attack he got in response was a stab in the side, which caused him to fall to the floor in agony. When he looked up at his former best friend who had a gun pointed at Steve's head. "Do you really want to do this?"

"I have no desire for anything else." Steve closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to penetrate his head. Only there was a loud crashing noise that made Steve's eyelids snap wide open and he looked around to see Wanda crumpled on the floor unconscious and the Winter Soldier crushed between two cars. "What just happened?"

"Um, she lifted a car without touching it and threw it against him," answered Wilson looking shocked at what he saw. "It must have taken it out of her."

Steve crawled over to her limp body in spite of the pain coming from his stomach.

"Wanda?" he asked shaking her shoulder. He placed his ear against her mouth and could hear her breathing so she was alive. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled her into his arms and removed his mask looking around at the carnage that had been caused. The sound of a helicopter over his head drowned out any thoughts in his head and, not knowing whether it was the blood loss or the exhaustion, he lay down on the ground beside Wanda.

-o-

Wanda woke up with her body aching all over though it did not surprise her. The last thing she remembered was being thrown into the side of a car, possibly breaking a couple of ribs in the process. It took her a moment to process where she was and she sat up sharply, the pain ripping through her body, "Stev - ow!"

"Hey," Steve said. "How are you feeling?"

"This hurts, like really bad. What happened after I was thrown into the car?"she asked lying down. She could see that Steve had changed out of his Captain America uniform into a white shirt where she could see a large white pad on his stomach, though he seemed fine. A little drained physically and emotionally but fine.

"You … I did not see it myself but according to Wilson you managed to lift a car using your powers and threw it at Bucky."

"Oh my … Is he okay?"

"Natasha said that he is badly injured but S.H.I.E.L.D is going to do their best to make sure they can get him back to who he was before the fall."

"You don't sound too hopeful."

"You said that to preserve his age they kept inducing him into comas so he would not be able to live a normal life," said Steve. "Do you need me to get the nurse?"

"No, I just need someone to stay with me at the moment.

"So, I did not realise you were telekinetic."

"I don't think it is telekinesis Steve. I just think the full extent of my powers were unleashed unintentionally and I am not sure about how to access it again. The hex bolts will do for now. So what are you going to do about Agent Carter?" asked Wanda.

"I don't know Wanda," answered Steve. "I do like her but I'm not sure if it would be a relationship built on lies. Also there is something else."

"You were in love with her aunt." It was not even a question, she just knew.

"You could say that."

"You are starting to see why this is a little messed up. I mean would you only be dating her because she is a link to Peggy?"

"You are right but it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"I should be your decision Steve. You should date her if you want to. You even said that she was good company so what does the name matter?"

"You are right. Peggy is still alive I think."

"Maybe you could get some closure, especially if you are going to pursue a relationship."

"I suppose you are right."

"You know I am," said Wanda yawning. Steve waited for her to fall asleep to placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her bed, and walked out of the room where he found Natasha waiting outside.

"So, what happens next?" asked Steve.

"Well, I think she might be useful."

"Meaning?"

"With some combat training, and some lessons from Banner in how to control her powers and possible expand them, she could join the Avengers."

"Is that the best idea?"

"You saw her today. You know she is good. Very good. Besides, we could really use another woman on the team."

"I thought Stark was the other woman on the team."

"Another woman besides Stark."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_Seven months later_

Christmas was approaching and Steve was about to meet Bruce Banner for a brunch in New York as Tony had invited him over for the Holidays, which made Steve think it out of pity. When Steve got to the diner, Bruce was already there looking at the menu.

"Hey Dr Banner," said Steve walking up to the table.

"Steve, hi. How are you doing?" asked Bruce greeting his friend with a handshake.

"I've been better but I'll try not to dampen the mood too much this Christmas," he answered sitting down.

"I heard about your friend trying to kill Fury. I'm sorry about that."

"I have hope that they can rehabilitate him but Natasha said it would not be easy."

"It never is. I heard you are in a relationship with some agent in S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Was."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter; it was not exactly a long-term relationship so it did not hurt as much. So what time is Stark coming?" asked Steve.

"He said about half eleven so he shouldn't be long."

-o-

Across Manhattan in a shooting range, Barton was trying to teach Wanda how to use a gun properly but she was not playing ball with him and he was not having no as an answer.

"Agent Barton, I do not need to use a gun. I can cast hex bolts out of my hands, which just as good as using a gun," said Wanda folding her arms. "All Natasha said was to teach me how to throw some punches."

"I don't think it would hurt for you to learn how to shoot a gun. You never know where you might need it."

"Again, I can shoot hexes out of my hands, I think I am covered."

"So in a public confrontation where you are supposed to be keeping your powers hidden you are just shoot red stuff out of your hands and get yourself into more trouble?"

Wanda thought about it. On the one hand, she did not see the point in using a gun to protect herself in a fight but the memories of all the times she had accidentally set fire to a building or hurt someone because she was frightened made her consider Barton's question.

"Okay, you win. Give me the gun." Wanda held her hand out and was given the gun by Barton with a smug smile on his face. "And do not look so smug."

Barton reverted back to his normal stoic expression as Wanda held the gun up using both her index fingers on the trigger. Wanda raised both her arms in the air with the gun pointing upwards and then pointed it at the target.

"What are you doing?" asked Barton, half-amused and half-confused.

"I'm aiming a gun, what else would I be doing?"

"Blowing a hole through the roof, applying too much pressure to the trigger, and you have just opened your body up to be hit," Barton explained and Wanda lowered her arms so the gun pointed at her feet. "Now you are going to shoot your foot."

"If you had taught me before you gave me the gun, I would not be making this life-threatening mistakes," said Wanda handing him the gun back.

"If you did not make these mistakes now then you are bound to make them in the field. Besides, you are missing your goggles and sound proof headgear."

"So I am going to learn to shoot a gun, which I will only need when we are not fighting off an alien invasion and I am going to look stupid while doing it."

"Health and safety."

"I'm learning to shoot a gun."

"Fair point, but it does not mean you have to damage your hearing," said Barton handing her some goggles and earmuffs.

"Does it really make much of a difference?" asked Wanda placing the equipment on to her face and head.

"Right," Barton said handing her the gun. "Turn your body to the side, and raise the gun using one hand only. You'll look like an idiot but it is the best way to keep your body protected when facing a person one-on-one." Wanda raised her arm rather quickly until Barton lowered it again. "Try to do it slower this time."

"Wouldn't that give them time to shoot me in the hip?"

"I am imposing a new rule: stop asking questions."

"Fine, but they are valid questions," Wanda said raising her arm up slowly, focusing her attention on the target and her finger pressed the trigger causing a loud bang to come out the other end and Wanda reacted by squeezing her eyes shut. "Okay, these sound-proofing

"It helps if you don't shut your eyes as soon as you have pulled the trigger. That said not bad."

"We don't know if I have hit the target yet." Barton pressed a button, which caused the target to slide forward. "See?" asked Wanda point at the hole that was not on the part she was supposed to shoot at.

"That was your first try with a gun. Don't beat yourself up about it. We'll do a couple more then we can go."

"Yay," Wanda said half-sarcastically. Before Wanda could raise her arm again, Barton's phone rang and the pair sighed.

"Rogers, this better be good," he said answering the phone. "Right, I'm on my way." Just as he hung up the phone, he turned his head to where Wanda was but she was not there. Grabbing his things, Barton ran outside where Wanda was already waiting impatiently on the passenger side of his car. "Whatever, just get in the car."

Barton drove as fast as he could through the streets, trying not to hit any pedestrians. Once they reached downtown Manhattan, they could see what looked to be a swarm of robotic bees and Wanda spotted Steve and Bruce fighting off, or at least attempting to.

"Okay, swarm of robotic bees. That's new," said Barton. He turned to Wanda and saw that she had already left the car. "How does she do that?"

Wanda was running up to the nearest fire hydrant trying not to get attacked by the bees and placed her hands on the fire hydrant, taking only a few seconds to cause it to explode and then another exploded and another and another, sending gallons of water through the air and caused the robotic bees to fizzle and fall to the ground.

"Do you always have to get yourself in trouble?" Wanda asked Steve, who was now drenched in water.

"Only when there is someone here to save me," Steve answered with a smile.

"So what happened?" asked Barton.

"We were having brunch, waiting for Stark then the killer robot bees swarmed into the diner and, well, we tried to hold them off," explained Bruce.

"What happened to Stark?" asked Barton.

"We don't know. He never showed up," answered Steve.

"We'll discuss this in the car, we're going to Stark tower," said Bruce walking to the car.

"Good idea," said Steve following him. Barton and Wanda returned to the car, starting it and Wanda switched on the radio.

_"In other news, billionaire and CEO of Stark Industries Tony Stark has narrowly escaped being caught in a car explosion. Mr Stark is said to be fine but no representatives have commented or revealed the condition he is in."_

Bruce and Steve went to grab their phones and call Tony, both putting their phones to their ears, only they could not get through.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Bruce.

"Don't you think it would help if you did not call him at the same time?" asked Barton.

"That would help," answered Bruce.

"Okay, one of you hand me your phone," said Wanda.

"Why?" asked Bruce and Steve.

"Because you two are still recovering from your own attack and are hardly in the best state of mind yourselves." Steve gave Wanda his phone and she dialled Tony's number. "Hi Mr Stark? It's Wanda Maximoff; I'm a friend of Steve Rogers."

_"Oh right he may have mentioned you, once or twice or fifty times,"_ said Tony.

"We just heard about the car explosion and he and Dr Banner were panicking, so that is why I am calling you. How are you doing?" Wanda listened to his answer and she looked confused.

"What is it?" asked Steve.

"He says that he saw some pearly white gates and he feels as though he has achieved enlightenment."

"He's fine," said the three men.

"Okay, so we're on our way to Stark tower, because there is some weird stuff happening. We'll see you in a moment."

-o-

Barton pulled up outside the entrance of Stark Tower where there was a few reporters trying to get in with Happy trying to hold them off.

"Mr Stark is currently unavailable to comment upon his current state. As soon as he is ready he will talk to the press," Happy tried to explain but the press were still insisting.

"They do know that there was a robotic bee swarm not too far from here right?" asked Wanda.

"When you are as famous as Tony Stark, priorities go out of the window," explained Bruce. "Hey, Happy."

"Hey Superfriends. Go straight in."

"Hey, how come they get to go in?" asked one of the reporters.

"Have you saved New York?"

"No."

"Then you don't get to come in."

"Maybe we should get changed before we go into the lounge," said Steve removing his jacket.

"Fine, Wanda and I will go up. Just don't be long."

When Wanda and Barton reached the lounge, they were not only greeted by Pepper but also Nick Fury.

"I guess this is to do with what happened to Stark, Banner and Rogers," said Barton.

"I was on my way to call a meeting between you four anyway. We need to talk about something serious," Fury explained.

"Where is Stark, he said he would be here?" asked Wanda.

"He tried to pull the life-size model decoy excuse didn't he," said Barton.

"No, he went to the bathroom," said Pepper.

"Oh."

"So, what the hell is going on because we have just had to save Steve and Dr Banner from a swarm of robotic bees?" asked Wanda sitting down.

"Rogers and Banner were attacked by robotic insects?" asked Tony. "That sounds rather amusing."

"Not really. Who knew what was in the stingers," said Pepper.

"That is a good point. No one sets a swarm off by accident," said Wanda holding her hand up to Pepper. "I'm Wanda by the way."

"Pepper,"

"I take it you are Stark's girlfriend."

"That is one half of our relationship, the other half is babysitter. Didn't you help Steve with his friend?"

"Yeah, it's a very long story."

"He said you were a great help."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Tony asked Barton.

"What are you thinking?" asked Steve coming in, now all-dry.

"Nothing, Rogers," answered Tony.

"Why is Fury here?" asked Bruce, also dry.

"A meeting has been called," answered Pepper. "Okay, Director Fury, what is going on?"

"A few weeks ago, we had an A.I. escape from one of the S.H.I.E.L.D labs. He was a commissioned A.I. and was created by Dr Henry Pym. Dr Pym's memory had been wiped of the incident, not by us but by the A.I." explained Fury.

"So you have no idea how he managed to escape?" asked Bruce.

"Unfortunately no. The A.I. was created under the Ultron project, which I was not told about until the incident happened. However, that is not the only problem."

"What?" asked Tony and Barton simultaneously.

"There have been suicide bombers – or so we believe – targeting important places across the world. Banks, political buildings and monuments."

"You think these are linked?" asked Steve.

"Possibly, it's too early to say."

"So why am I here?" asked Tony.

"We need you believe it or not. You have created A.I. before. Maybe you can see where Dr Pym went wrong in the design. Who else is in?"

Everyone raised their hands though Barton asked, "Are you bringing in Natasha and Thor?"

"If we can locate them. Agent Romanoff is currently out on a mission and Thor is somewhere but not here. Merry Christmas. Your plane to a S.H.I.E.L.D base in London is due to depart in three hours."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Well that was a long and boring journey," said Tony as they checked into a hotel in London.

"I thought the film was alright," said Bruce. "Besides you were looking at the designs for the Ultron project."

"I think we should just call the robot Ultron. Sounds snappier."

"Yeah, because a robot that has attacked and wiped the memory of his creator really needs a snappy name," said Barton. "Where is Rogers and Wanda?"

"They got the cab behind us," answered Bruce.

"Probably wanted to catch up," answered Tony. "So Pep and I have the room together, Hunger Games here is sharing with Banner, so who is Capcicle sharing with."

"I think he and Wanda are sharing," Bruce said a little more cavalier than he should have. "So they can catch up."

"Depends on what you define as catching up," said Barton.

"At least someone is on the same train of thought as me," Tony commented.

"Are you trying to suggest that they have slept together?" asked Bruce.

"Who slept together?" asked Steve coming up from behind.

"No one Rogers," answered Tony. "Just grab your room key. Fury wants to see us in the restaurant in ten minutes.

"Great, I am hungry," said Wanda.

Rather than the order and eat type of restaurant that Wanda had gotten used to, it was a buffet where she could help herself to as much as she wanted. However, she just stood there completely spoilt for choice.

"You can take the food if you want, it is all paid for," said Pepper.

"I know but I really don't know what to choose," said Wanda.

"It's an all-you-can-eat. Just go for everything if you need to."

"The thing is I have never eaten most of this stuff. I was lucky to get a fish and even then, it was barely enough. Then again, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try something new."

Wanda grabbed a plate and loaded it with as much food as she thought she wanted. Pepper decided to let Wanda get on with it. To Pepper, she looked like a girl who didn't like to be told what to eat and she was trying to be as friendly as she could with this new recruit as she seemed a little shy around these new people.

Just as Wanda was about to grab the last bread roll when it was picked up. She was about to tell the person off, but was stumped for words when she saw a very tall, long-haired, blonde man standing in front of her.

"I do apologise my lady, you may have the bread roll if you so wish," he said presenting the roll to her. She had to admit she was flattered by the man's politeness and she took the bread roll hesitantly.

"Thank you but don't take my stuff," said Wanda. However the way she had said it made her come across as rude rather than her attempt to make a joke. Blushing bright red, she went to return to the table where everyone was sitting with the food.

"What took you so long?" asked Fury.

"Sorry, I was sorting out an issue with the bread roll. I was about to take it when this man took it, he gave it to me but when I thanked him I came across as rude."

"Because, you know that always works in getting what you want," said Steve.

"This coming from the guy who nearly snapped my head off when we first met."

"In all fairness, if someone you did not know appeared in your apartment, you would not be best impressed."

"Okay fair point. Maybe if I see the guy again I will say …" Wanda stopped her sentence when she saw the man at the food stand sit in the chair next to Bruce, "sorry."

Everyone looked at the blonde man and Tony had to resist laughing as Pepper had kicked him from under the table.

"I believe you have met Thor, demigod prince," said Barton. Wanda felt her cheeks burning as she sat down trying to avoid Thor's eyes.

"Okay, now that this awkward situation has been established, can we get on with the mission briefing?" asked Fury.

"I'm you must," Wanda murmured and took a bite of her sausage. Once they had been briefed, everyone left the table, and Wanda went up to Thor and said, "I'm really, really sorry. I was rude when I was trying to make light of the situation."

"It is fine. Forgive me for I do not know your name."

"It's Wanda Maximoff. I'm the socially awkward new member of this team."

"Welcome to the team Wanda. I do believe you are a friend of Commander Rogers."

"I'm a friend," replied Wanda nodding her head.

"He is a good friend, and a friend of his is a friend of mine."

"That's nice to know. Steve's the first real friend I have had."

"Surely a nice friendly young woman like yourself must have many friends," said Thor smiling.

"That was a joke wasn't it? Sorry, I don't really have a good sense of humour."

-o-

"Not bad kid, insulting the crowned prince of Asgard on your first day," Tony said while he and Wanda were laying low in a van, waiting for Barton and Steve to return with the information needed for the case to prove the bombers were linked to Ultron.

"I did not mean to."

"So are you generally rude to strangers?"

"No, I'm just not very good at telling jokes. No offence Mr Stark but from what I have heard, you are not one to have manners."

"Okay, I have been known to be a little … brash but I am getting better. Ask Capcicle, I am becoming a grownup."

"About twenty years too late."

"What is the point in being a grownup if you cannot be childish sometimes?"

"It seems like it is more than sometimes from what I have heard. Besides, I did actually apologise to Thor and he didn't seem too bothered."

"As long as you do not kidnap his brother, I think you'll be fine."

"I thought he did the kidnapping, or at least that is what I was told."

"He called it a rescue mission. Not his brightest moment and even he had to admit that."

"I don't know, if I found my brother after thinking he was dead for a while and being kidnapped by, I would not be impressed."

"Do you even have a brother?"

"Yes. He's called Pietro. I haven't seen him in a while."

"We'll try not to arrest him."

"I should hope not."

"Okay, let's go," said Barton climbing into the back of the van.

"Where is Steve?" asked Wanda.

"Oh for the love of Odin," said Tony.

"For the love of Odin?" asked Wanda.

"Thor is a demigod. His father is called Odin. I thought I would get a thing going."

"It hasn't caught on has it?"

"He's been doing it for the last two years," said Barton. "Oh finally. What took you so long?"

"I got held up at security," Steve answered pulling on the seat belt. "Let's go."

Tony started the van up and drove away from the building just as a bunch of men in suits were running out.

"Held up at security huh?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah things got a little hectic."

"Did you get the thing Fury wanted?" asked Tony turning his head away from the road in front of him.

"Most of it. There was a file under the name Centipede that has long chemical equation that Banner can look at," answered Barton. "Hey eyes on the road."

Tony turned his head to the front and Wanda asked, "Do you think it is a chemical compound for a bomb?"

"Sounds like it," answered Steve. "Um, Stark you might want to pick up some speed here?"

"Right on it." The car sped up but the guys in the car behind them sped up just as quickly as they were.

"You might want to go faster," said Wanda.

"Yes, thank you for that. I am aware of the guys in the car behind us."

"Hurry up then," said Barton.

"Right, one more person in this car tells me to hurry up then …"

"Then what?" asked Wanda sounding annoyed.

"Grab the wheel," said Tony. "Don't ask just do it."

Wanda grabbed the wheel and Tony grabbed a gun from the glove box. "What are you doing?" asked Steve.

"What do you think?" Tony wound the window down and undid his seatbelt; as he began to lean out of the window, much to the horror of the three passengers. "Eyes on the road Morgana."

"It's Wanda." Tony shot the gun at the tyres of the car, bursting them, while Wanda held the wheel, half concentrating on the road, and half concentrating on Tony. "He's absolutely nuts."

"You have just worked that out?" asked Barton.

"And back to position," Tony said sliding back in and Wanda let go of the wheel. "That should hold them off for a while. What?"

"That … that was completely dangerous and kind of awesome," said Wanda.

"That was completely dangerous and stupid," said Steve.

"Hey what exactly did you do Miss America?"

"You could have given me the gun, and not let Wanda drive the car when she isn't in the driver's seat. Especially as she cannot drive yet."

"Hey, I have been getting lessons. Though shooting a gun in more important than driving."

"In this case it was," said Tony. "Either way we would have been killed."

"If you concentrated on the road then we would have got away faster."

"Hey, if you hadn't gotten yourself caught we would not be -" A loud bang came from the front of the as though it had collided with something. "I was looking at the road."

"It may have just been a cat," said Wanda. "At least I hope it is a cat."

"You're not the only one," said Steve. The four got out of the car to see what Tony had hit, only for it to be not a cat but an unconscious man.

"Okay, I swear I was concentrating," said Tony holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Never mind that is he even still alive?" asked Wanda.

"He looks as though he is breathing," said Steve. "Though I have no idea where he could have come from."

"I have an idea, but never mind that, let's get him in the back of the van," said Wanda.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Wanda looked at the man lying in the bed waiting for him to come round. Tony, Barton and Steve were confused about how Tony could have hit him and how Wanda could have known him as she had not spoke on the journey back. The man groaned as he woke up to face Wanda, a girl that he had known for all his life: his twin sister.

"Hi Pietro," she said rather coldly in Romanian.

"Wanda? What are you doing here?" he asked, also in Romanian, attempting to sit up.

"Try not to sit up; your head got a massive knock."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the van that hit you, though I was not the driver."

"I suppose that is a relief."

"Where have you been for the last year and a half Pietro? You said you would be back before I knew it. I waited two whole days before I realised you were not coming back. Two whole days without food."

"We've both gone longer without food Wanda."

"That isn't the point. The point is that you made a promise to come back and to make sure I was safe and you completely failed in doing that. So where have you been?"

"Some people kidnapped me when I was leaving a store with a load of food for us," he began to explain. "It wasn't them but it was a completely different group of people. I cannot tell you much but as soon as I escaped, I went looking for you. That was a year later though. I did find a newspaper with a picture that looked like you. It had the headline Captain America fights with Scarlet Witch to Defeat Assassin at which point I thought that was no way it could be you. I don't know why you are called the Scarlet Witch. Maybe because you were wearing red pants or something. The image was in black and white. You're not a fighter, you never were."

"I have had to be a fighter since you left."

"Wait are you telling me that was you?"

"Yeah. I was the one that took him out as well. Not that I knew it at the time, I only found out in the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"It was fine it was just a couple of broken ribs."

"Just a couple of broken ribs?"

"Look, Steve needed my help and believe it or not, people get hurt in fights."

"Who is Steve?"

"He's Captain America."

"And?"

"He's nothing but a friend to me. A very good friend in fact." Wanda wanted to change this subject because she knew what her brother was like when it came to men. Reverting back to English she said, "You're in a S.H.I.E.L.D base."

"What is S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. They do a lot of covering up and protecting those who are gifted, like you and me. These guys took me off the streets and put me on the right track."

"And trained you to be a killer?"

"Not a killer and that was our last job. They're teaching me how to control my powers so I can use them for good."

"Right, so they are turning you into a weapon? How are these guys different?"

"I agreed to this. It took me a while to agree but I knew that this could be the start of a better life for me."

"And what about me?"

"You have the choice to leave and never see me again, or stay. I want you to stay, even if I do not sound like I do."

"Did they teach you how to emotionally blackmail family members as well?"

"No, I have had eighteen months to think about what I am going to say to you."

"Wow you must be pissed off to do that. I always thought it was just you and me against the world."

"All we'll ever need is each other. Absolutely that's true Pietro, but if you'd stop being so cynical for one second and take this chance with me… We might finally find ourselves a place we belong. With the Avengers." She stood up and looked her brother straight in the eye, "I'm tired of running away. I know I said this last time but this time there is no debt to pay and these guys are not evil. We could fulfil our potential. We have these gifts for a reason and we could use them to help people, or you could keep running and never have a normal life because I will not come. I know you want to have an normal life just as much as I do. So are you in?"

Pietro looked at his sister, noting the sincerity in her eyes. For twenty-two years they were never apart, and he was at risk of losing her again and he certainly did not want that.

"Fine I am in," he said.

"Good, now go shower and put some clean clothes on because I am not certain when you last washed them."

-o-

"The only possible explanation I can think of is that he was sitting in front of the van," said Steve.

"I would have seen him from down the street," said Tony.

"Regardless, we now have an idea what the bombs are made of," said Bruce. "There is a lot of radiation in these components, not of Chernobyl scale but enough for a small bomb. The strange thing is that it isn't the radiation you would expect in a bomb."

"What type of radiation is it?" asked Steve.

"The radiation is more to do with altering genetics, similar to the ones used in the serum you were injected with."

"That sounds highly unusual for a bomb," Tony commented.

"Like I said, it was strange."

"What was strange?" asked Wanda walking in with her now clean brother beside her.

"The chemical compound for the bomb," answered Steve. "So are you going to tell us who this man is?"

"Guys, this is my brother – my twin brother – Pietro. Pietro, this is Mr Anthony Stark, Doctor Bruce Banner and Commander Steven Rogers."

"I ran over your brother?" Tony asked looking surprised.

"If it makes you feel any better, I smacked Loki a bunch of times," said Bruce.

"I think we all did at some point," Steve said. "So, um, Pietro, where have you been?"

"Around," answered Pietro looking at Steve with disapproval. "I heard you had my sister stay with you."

"It was no problem. Your sister is a great girl."

"I know she is. So what exactly happened?"

"She just helped with a mission."

"Anything else, outside of the mission?"

"Why would something have happened outside of the mission? I mean she stayed in the same bed for a couple nights but nothing happened." Wanda covered her face with her hands at Steve's comment while Pietro's face began to turn red. "What I said nothing happened?"

"Rogers, I would stop talking," said Tony. "Okay, listen kid. The guy said that nothing happened between him and Wanda. No sex, no kissing, not even a touch. So I would cool your jets before someone snaps you in two."

"Actually, I may have –" Steve was cut off when he was knocked to the ground.

"Pietro get off him," said Wanda trying to pull her twin off Steve.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"I did nothing, not consciously anyway."

"Steve just be quiet. You are making it worse for yourself," said Wanda. "Pietro, stop. He did nothing wrong. Please just stop."

Pietro sighed and got off Steve and turned to look at the dumbfounded faces of Tony and Bruce.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I may have worked out how I managed to hit him without seeing him," Tony blurted out.

"What is going on in here?" asked Natasha looking at the commotion, followed by Thor.

"Nothing," all of them answered.

"Then why is Rogers on the floor, Stark looking as though something has managed to silence him, and who is this man?" asked Thor

"He's my twin brother," answered Wanda. "My very over-protective twin brother."

"Sir, I should remind you that you are a civilian and if you cause any damage in this building, you will be removed. I do not really care if you have just reunited with your sister," said Natasha.

"Oh come on Anastasia, you have to give Quicksilver a chance."

"Really?" asked Bruce.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood."

"Are you alright Steve?" asked Wanda as Tony helped him up.

"Yeah. Your brother is a bit…"

"Overprotective. I know."

"Right, now that is al sorted, Fury wants to have a talk with all of you," said Natasha strutting off.

"Am I allowed to join?" asked Pietro.

"I'd find something to occupy yourself. This is Avengers business," said Tony, slipping him a USB stick. "It has Galaga on. Have fun."

"Promise me you will not cause any trouble?" asked Wanda. "Please."

"I'll be in here, finding out what Galaga is and pretending I do not exist."

"Good." She turned and walked away before commenting, "Brothers."

"I agree with your tone of frustration," said Thor.

"Why is your brother as over-protective as mine is?"

"It is a long tale between Loki and myself."

The others left the room leaving Pietro with just a computer. He at least knew how to use a basic computer so he managed to turn it on and access Tony's desktop. Placing the USB in the slot, Pietro could not believe that he was being left out of the meeting, especially when his sister was in the meeting.

Opening up the contents of the USB, Pietro could not find Galaga but saw a file that looked private and tempting to open. The files had information that he thought related to the mission so he delved into the files that had the name Ultron on. Delving into the files, Pietro uncovered some information that may have been of interest to the team but was blacked out.

"Right, so how am I going to remove you?"

-o-

"The only thing that we need to know is who commissioned the creation of Ultron in the first place," said Steve.

"Spangles is right, it could give us an idea about what went wrong," said Tony backing his teammate up.

"I will say it again, I have no idea," Fury kept insisting having answered this question at least three times by now.

"Could S.H.I.E.L.D have designed Ultron as a weapon?" asked Thor. "It would not be the first time. You were planning to use the Tesseract as a weapon."

"If Ultron was commissioned by S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury would have known about it," said Natasha. "Nothing gets past him without his consent."

"That maybe true but there are people above Director Fury, and I am not talking about the President," said Wanda.

"What are you trying to suggest, that the World Security Council commissioned Ultron behind Fury's back?" asked Barton.

"Actually she isn't wrong," said Pietro walking into the meeting room.

"Sir, what are you doing?" asked Fury.

"I think someone did not want me being left out of the loop, unlike yourself. The World Security Council commissioned the Ultron project as an alternative defence to the Avengers, something which I think would have been disapproved by Fury before he even read the name," Pietro explained.

Everyone looked straight at Tony with a look of disapproval. "What?" he asked. "At least we know who commissioned Ultron and why?"

"He has got a point," said Wanda.

"So, the World Security Council commissioned a deadly killer robot as a replacement for us, even though we have only had one mission as a team?" asked Bruce in disbelief.

"It seems that way," said Fury looking almost furious. "When did you get wind of this Stark?"

"It was a combination. One, the designs for Ultron is similar to the way I designed the Iron Man suit. Two, Banner mentioned the chemical component that Barton and Rogers found has similar components to the serum that Rogers was injected with. I think they are using what gave us our abilities against us."

"They injected a robot with a serum?" asked Thor.

"I didn't say they injected the robot with the serum," said Stark. "I'm thinking the bomb was injected into the people who exploded."

"They are a walking bomb waiting to explode," said Barton.

"Exactly. With security tightened and heightened, it would be easier just to inject someone with an explosive so they slip past the detectors," said Bruce. "I need to go to the lab."

Bruce got to the lab and looked closely at the components, trying to decipher the different combinations while everyone waited for him to tell them the result, unaware that someone had followed them in.

"Well?" they asked.

"Give me a moment."

Wanda sighed and moved over to the window while everyone scattered around the room.

"I'm hungry," Thor said after ten minutes.

"What else is new?" asked Tony.

"Anyone fancy a bread roll?" asked Barton. Wanda turned her head to glare at Barton though Thor took it in good humour. "A few years ago he would have wacked your head in, with or without the hammer."

"Actually I would not have hit a woman," Thor said. "I'm used to having women insult me."

"And if he did that I would have wacked him with or without the hammer," Pietro commented, though he did not realise he had spoken out loud.

"Maybe it would not be an idea to challenge a god," said Steve.

"We know not to," Tony added. "Besides I don't think you would have been able to pick up the hammer."

"Guys I think I have it, though Stark, I have to ask. The extremis?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah?" Tony asked nervously.

"Did it look like that by any chance?" Everyone turned their heads to look at the person standing by Wanda who was beginning to glow a fiery orange.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Wanda coughed and spluttered as she woke up feeling pain all over her body. Looking around she saw that she was no longer in the lab but what looked to be a medical room with a whole bunch of people waiting to be checked out.

"Hey, you're awake," said Bruce looking more dishevelled than she had ever seen him.

"What happened?"

"Well, do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short version, the long version sounds like we could be here for a while."

"Somebody exploded next to you and Stark ran to stop you getting the brunt of the explosion and you were both thrown out the window. It was lucky it was only the fifth floor because you could have … well died. Then there was a rush to get everyone out of the building and then look for you two. I may have Hulked out. It would explain a lot of the damage."

"How is Stark?"

"He's already cracked a joke so he's fine."

"Is my brother okay?"

"He's more worried about you to be honest. Is he always that abrasive?"

"When it comes to me, yes. He isn't a bad person, he's just kind of a jerk. It's been us two against the world for years and now that I have found my place he doesn't like it much."

"No kidding. I thought that he was going to pull Steve's head off."

"To be honest so did I. I didn't mind it so much when I was a kid because I was kind of a wuss back then but being on my own on the streets meant that I had to toughen up. I guess old habits die hard hence the whole snapping at Thor over the flaming bread roll."

"You have to admit the situation was pretty funny."

"I guess you are right. I mean no one had told me about Thor and we were in a London hotel and he has a British accent. How was I supposed to know he was crowned price of Viking Land."

"Asgard."

"Yeah that. I was never really into Norse mythology. Much prefer Greek."

"Yeah with all its rape, wars and adultery. I'm surprised it has not been a show on HBO or Showtime about them. Anyway, do you have any headaches?"

"No, but there is a loud buzzing in my ear."

"That it?"

"Yeah. So what do you think Ultron is up to?"

"I don't know but your brother needs to tell us something but he was going to wait until you woke to tell everyone."

"Right, grab my clothes there and tell him I will be there in a moment." Wanda changed into the shirt and sweatpants that somebody had left for her as she imagined the jeans and shirt she was wearing was most likely charred beyond repair. Once she left the medical bay she found the battered and bruised Avengers and she was a little shocked at Tony's face, which had developed some minor burns on the left side. "He must have took the full brunt to get them," she thought.

"Okay, what is it you wanted to talk about Speedy?" asked Tony. While he clearly had been warned about nicknaming Pietro, he was clearly trying to reassure Wanda he was fine and to lighten the mood.

"Hold on, I want to give my brother a hug." Wanda wrapped her arms around her brother who looked confused.

"Okay I know you fell out of a window but how hard did you hit your head?" he asked.

"I've had another near-death experience; I'm allowed to hug someone, and you will not let me hug anyone else."

"Right, but I do need to tell everyone about this Ultron thing."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," she said taking a seat next to Steve.

"You okay?" he mimed to her.

"Yeah," she replied placing her hand on his thigh.

"Okay, once everyone had finished running around screaming, I went to look at these files again and I found some footage showing some of the failures of the Avengers."

"They would use it as a way to make Ultron a better weapon," said Natasha.

"Making him learn from our mistakes," said Thor.

"And making sure that he does not do them," said Barton. "What type of failures?"

"Getting compromised might be a start," said Tony.

"Not being able to save as many people as we could have," said Steve.

"Letting our personal lives get the better of us," said Bruce.

"Losing control," said Natasha.

"Okay you guys are starting to become depressing," said Pietro. "Listen, it does not just make Ultron a better fighter. Think about it."

"It makes us better fighters as well," said Barton. "We learn from them and find ways of preventing them from happening again."

"I don't think these people understand that all of us have a brain and have the ability to learn from our mistakes," said Natasha. "So what's our next move?"

"We don't know. There is a scan looking for Ultron but I don't think there is much of a chance that he'll appear in the middle of the street, and we don't even know his plans," said Bruce.

"Can't we ask Dr Pym if he has any idea where he could be?" asked Wanda.

"Dr Pym had his mind wiped remember," said Tony.

"Oh yeah. So, we are essentially screwed. What could he possibly want to achieve with his plans, whatever they are?"

"Make a name for himself?" asked Steve. "What, he has been trained upon our weaknesses and our faults."

"I'm not sure where you are going with this Spangles."

"I think he is assuming that because you are an egotistical jerk who has to have his name plastered over everything that Ultron is exactly the same," Wanda explained.

"Thank you Hermione for that obvious psychoanalysis."

"I think Wanda might have a point here Stark. The World Security Council wanted to make a better version of all of us. However, I think what went wrong is that they focused too much on our negative qualities and turned him into a hot-headed, egotistical machine who only has a mission to kill on his mind," Natasha explained.

"And the people he will want to kill is us," said Barton.

"So we basically wait until he leads us into a trap?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah, we're three steps ahead of him, and we have the technology to find him nearby," answered Natasha.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" asked Wanda.

"In the meantime, Ms Maximoff, you all better get your asses ready for when the trap is set," said Nick Fury strutting in. "And by that I mean suit up."

"How can my sister and I suit up if we don't have the suits?" asked Pietro.

"We've been working on them. They should fit."

"How?"

"I may have forgotten to mention that some people did some measurements after Stark hit you with the van," said Wanda biting her lip nervously.

"Whatever, let's get it over and done with."

"Wait, does Stark have a suit?" asked Steve.

"I may have kept a suit in case of emergencies," said Tony. "Right, come on, let's suit up."

-o-

"Can you see out of those eye slots Stark?" asked Pietro coming face-to-face with the Iron Man suit.

"I can see perfectly out of them. Why Speedy?" asked Tony.

"The suit seems taller than you are." Steve fought very hard not to laugh at the comment but he could not help but smirk.

"Your suit makes your head look bigger." Pietro's suit was a tight blue jumpsuit with a silver lightning bolt across the front – mainly just to look cool more than anything. "Seems a bit … tight."

"According to the people it's supposed to be padded but not heavy for me to run in and it should not …"

"Chaff?"

"Yeah that."

"Okay, I swear I have worn less on a ski-slope," said Wanda walking in wearing a red leather jumpsuit but upon further observation it was just a corset-like long sleeved top with the matching trousers. "I really don't know who looks the most ridiculous."

"You look great," said Steve.

"I suppose I will get used to it though I do not know why my brother has a giant lightning bolt down his front."

"It looks cool," murmured Pietro.

"You don't have a cape do you?" asked Tony.

"No. I do have some headgear and a coat though."

"Why?" asked Pietro.

"Because it looks cool."

"Oi, are you lot finished?" asked Barton.

"Almost. My sister needs to put her cool headgear on."

"Well, hurry up. We need to get going to Paris, France."

"Oh, at least we are going somewhere nice," said Tony.

"Have you seen Mjölnir?" asked Thor coming in with his armour.

"Who on earth is Mjölnir?" asked Pietro.

"The hammer."

"The hammer has a name?" asked Wanda. "What is the shield called?"

"The shield," answered Steve.

"I'm think Barbra," said Tony. "Can't you call it through the building like you normally do?"

"Director Fury said I am not allowed to do that since the time I called Mjölnir through the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier."

"I think I saw it in the meeting room," said Steve.

"Right, now that we have established where the hammer is, can we get moving please?" asked Barton a third time.

"All right Legolas, hold your horses," said Tony. "Thor grab the hammer, Rogers grab Barbra, Wanda, Speedy, let's move."

"I just need Rogers and Wanda. You three can get to Paris on your own," said Barton.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"No room on the plane. Besides, you'll make it there in half the time."

"We'll see you when we get there," said Wanda. "Try not to die before we get there will you?"

"Wouldn't allow you the satisfaction."

"So what is this that makes you so impatient?" asked Wanda.

"We got a hit on Ultron."

"In Paris?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, he was holding some people hostage in a bank and he is asking for us to 'save these humans if we we're really heroic'."

"So the trap has been set," said Wanda. "What now?"

"I don't know, I'm making it up as we go along."

When they reached the plane, they had already found Bruce strapped in and Natasha at the controls.

"Hey what took you so long?" she asked.

"Thor lost his hammer and Stark was naming the shield," answered Barton.

"It's called Barbra," Wanda added.

"Have you told them the mission?"

"Those three have been fitted with ear pieces so we'll tell them on the way. Strap in for the take off."

The take off went as smoothly as they could hope and they were soon flying over the channel when Wanda decided to get out of her seat to look out into the sea. "What if Ultron is leading us into a trap? What if he is three steps ahead of us?"

"Ultron knows how we work, so we don't be predictable. Use the element of surprise," Steve answered getting out of his seat.

"He's too much of an egotist; he thinks that he knows all our moves and plans. We've had one mission together and that was just luck by the end of it," said Bruce.

"You mean the nuke being sent in to blow up Manhattan?" asked Wanda.

"Needless to say the WSC need to be fired," said Barton.

"I could have closed the damn wormhole straight away," said Natasha.

"At least it cut down the cleaning time," said Bruce.

"Okay, fair point," said Barton. "But still anyone who thinks that a nuke is the answer really should not be designing weapons."

"I think Fury gave them a good piece of his mind though," said Steve. "It was colourful to say the least."

"I can imagine," said Wanda. "So what do we do when we get there?"

"I think I may have an idea," said Tony over the coms. "Speedy, MC Hammer, and I have arrived and I have scanned the city and the area around and JARVIS has found that the reactors at the Nogent Nuclear Power Plant looks damaged and if it goes critical it could flood the city with radiation."

"Is it Chernobyl bad?" asked Bruce.

"I can't tell, I need to get closer to a computer."

"Right, I'll come to help you with. What else is there?" asked Barton.

"You know those punks who blow themselves up? They are holding people hostage in the bank so Thor and Road Runner are trying to defuse the situation."

"Can you stop calling my brother Road Runner please?" asked Wanda.

"I'll try. How long is it going to take you guys?"

"ETA in ten minutes Stark," said Natasha.

"Okay, here is the plan. Dr Banner, Wanda, Natasha, you are with me and we are going to defuse the situation on the ground. Wanda, you help get everyone off the streets and underground. It reduces the civilian deaths and injuries. Natasha, you, Pietro and me are going in for a sneak attack to get the civilians out of the bank. Dr Banner, you and Thor get a perimeter of a half a mile radius. We don't want more people coming in."

"Okay, so how are we going to get to the ground without landing the plane?" asked Wanda. Steve looked at the parachute and then back at her. "You have got to be kidding."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Sir, I ask you to stand down. These people are innocent and do not deserved to be harmed in anyway," Thor said to the man who was standing above a large group of people with their hands behind their heads.

"I can't. I have no choice," the man said.

"Everyone has a choice," said Pietro. "Even you."

"No, I really do not have a choice. All I can do is blow up."

"There has to be a way you can stop yourself from blowing up," Thor said. He looked behind the man's head where he could see Natasha at the back of the crowd, about to lead a small group out through the back.

"There isn't. I am going to die no matter what."

"Look, we can help you. You just have to step down."

"It's too late."

"Man, this guy is stubborn," said Pietro, now noticing that the crowed behind the man had halved in quantity. It was only when he saw Steve in his Captain America suit leading a small group out that it made sense. "I need to step outside for a second." The minute he was outside he went to the ally where he found his sister leading the people he just saw leave through. "Wanda what is going on?"

"Steve's plan is to get everyone out with as little commotion as possible and lead them underground until we can find Ultron and put an end to his scheme," she answered. "They need your help getting everyone out though; it's taking too long."

"And then what?"

"I don't know, we're making it up as we're going along." Just as they reached the end of the ally, a loud explosion rocked through the front of the bank, throwing Thor out through the window. Wanda ran over to the demigod who seemed more surprised than anything. "Thor are you alright?"

"I believe so."

"The guy exploded didn't he?"

"Yes."

Wanda placed her hand over her mouth and nose and climbed through the blasted out window to find people scattered all over the floor. "Is everybody alright?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

There were a few groans so Wanda went to check on the person nearest to her. Seeing that one was fine, she went to the next one. Most were covered with a mix of boot and dust but they had all survived the blast.

"Okay, everyone out through the window and get to the nearest ambulance. It isn't over yet. Come on! Move! Move! Move!"

Following her orders, the group moved out and Wanda followed them out, coughing having realised how much of the smoke and dust she had breathed in.

"Wanda, are you alright?" Steve asked running up to her with Bruce who quickly checked her breathing.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. That's everyone out. What now?"

"We have more of those human bombs scattered around a three mile radius," said Natasha approaching them.

"How many?" asked Thor.

"Six."

"Wanda, you might want to sit this one out," said Pietro.

"No way in hell am I sitting out on this," said Wanda. "Does anyone know how Stark and Barton are doing?"

"I haven't heard anything since the flight in," said Steve. "Six, so that is one each. Do we have a location?" Natasha explained where each human bomb was on the map and Steve quickly devised a plan. "Okay, Thor, you take the one on the building nearest to the river. Don't blow the person up this time. Pietro you take the building on the other end. If it does begin to explode, try to stop it. The other four are on the ground, which is where Natasha, Dr Banner, Wanda and I will cover."

"Steve are you sure this is going to work?" asked Bruce.

"I don't know. This isn't like the Chitauri but if we can apprehend them instead of killing them, we stand a chance of beating Ultron at his own game," answered Steve. "Does everyone understand?"

One after the other they all nodded. Thor waved his hammer and flew in the direction of the river; Pietro sped in the other direction up one of the buildings; Bruce unleashed the Hulk and went north, while the other went in different directions.

Apprehending the human bombs was not easy. Only Natasha and Pietro were able to stop their bomb from exploding. Steve's bomb and Thor's bomb put up a fight; Wanda's kept trying to explode and she kept stopping him from glowing the fiery orange; the Hulk just picked his bomb and placed his in some water to defuse the bomb. Sort of.

"Steve, this guy is not giving in. There is only so many times that I can stop the glow," said Wanda.

"Just keep going."

"Just keep going," she mocked.

"I heard that."

Wanda thought for a moment and she knew the only way that the man would stop was that if she defused him, she could knock him out before he glows again. Once she had stopped the glow, she went to punch the man in the face only for him to get there first and Wanda fell onto the floor, her cheekbone throbbing with pain.

"Wanda you idiot, you have hex bolts. There isn't any need to punch him," she thought. Getting back onto her feet, she raised her arm that had started to glow. "You're not the only one that has the ability to glow buster." The hex left her hand and the man was blasted back onto the floor. "Now are you going to co-operate?"

Not too far away in an ally, Steve had just been knocked to the floor by his opponent and he was sure that his lip was bleeding but his stubborn and determined nature made him get himself back up.

"You don't stop do you?" the man mocked.

"I could do this all day," Steve answered before throwing a punch, knocking the guy into the wall only for the guy to begin to glow.

"Too late," the man said before a red bolt came and hit him, knocking him down. Steve turned and saw Wanda with the man she was apprehending.

"Nice lip," she said.

"What happened to your cheek?" asked Steve.

"The guy punched me in the face. I'm fine honestly."

"I think that is all of them."

"Okay, what now?" Wanda's question was answered when she heard the ground beneath her feet shake and the pair ran into the street to find a six-foot tall robot walking down the street. "I think this might be Ultron."

"You think?"

"Yes. Please say you have a plan."

"Only one: let's fight to the finish. You know what to do."

"I told you that I don't know how I did it in the first place. That is a lot of pressure for me. I think we should at least negotiate with him."

"Wanda, I don't think he is in the mood for negotiating with us."

"Too right Captain. I don't negotiate. Especially with failures such as your pathetic excuse for a team."

"We're not the failures here Ultron. We have people preventing your nuclear meltdown. Your plan has failed," said Steve. "So why did you send in the human bombs if you were just going to nuke the city anyway."

"I think I have the answer for that Cap," said Tony lowering himself to the ground next to Wanda. "The human bombs were a distraction for us. I don't think he planned for me to turn up in the suit."

"So his plan was to both kill us and make us look like failures," said Wanda. "Is the reactors sorted."

"We vented the meltdown into one room so it prevented it from blowing the whole thing up."

"Where is Barton?" asked Steve. Tony did not answer and Steve nodded, understanding what had happened. "Right this is a fight to the finish."

"The only thing I can say is give him hell," said Tony.

"With pleasure," said Wanda.

The three tried to take on Ultron, only the robot was a lot stronger than them and Steve and Wanda were left in a bloody heap on the floor, while Tony had been flung away from the scene. The others apart from Natasha, who had not been seen for a while, tried to help, but their efforts resulted in being flung across the street.

"There has to be a way to beat him," said Wanda.

"I was thinking about using our strengths together but he's too strong for us," said Steve.

"We can try. It's not like you to give up."

"I know, and it is not going to stop today." Steve got back onto his feet and used his shield to rebound an attack by Ultron, though his efforts were in vain and he was punched in the stomach and flung into a building being knocked unconscious in the process.

"Ah now all I have left is a female. The weakling. This should be easy," said Ultron standing over her body.

"I am no weakling Ultron. You underestimate our abilities. You have never seen me before so you don't know the full extent of what I can do," Wanda said looking at him straight in the eye, trying not to feel intimidated. She saw Ultron raise his left hand and then slam down onto her left leg. Wanda wasn't sure if she was going to throw up or pass out the pain was that excruciating. There was no doubt that he had broken her leg.

"See, a weakling." Wanda felt her whole body become warm and she looked at her hands to see the faint red glow. "What the-" Ultron's question was cut off when he was blown away from Wanda's body by what seemed to be red lighting.

Wanda was not sure what happened next but it took a few moments to see she was next to Steve's unconscious body.

"What happened?" she asked her brother.

"I'm not sure myself but your leg is broken," Pietro answered.

"Is Steve alright?"

"I don't know, he hasn't woken up in the last five minutes."

Though it was painful, Wanda managed to sit up to check if Steve was breathing. Seeing that he was not, Wanda pinched his nose and placed her lips over his, breathing into his mouth.

"Wanda, what are you doing?"

"I saw it in a TV show once, where someone breathed into someone else's mouth and they began breathing again," Wanda explained pressing her hands against Steve's chest. "Come on Steve."

In the midst of Wanda's attempts, Tony, the Hulk and Thor were fighting Ultron with Pietro joining the fight at his sister's insistence. It took a few attempts before Steve coughed and spluttered as the air returned to his lungs.

"Oh thank God," Wanda whispered. Wanda looked up long enough to see Natasha impale Ultron with a metal pole, flooring the robot in the process. "It's over now."

-o-

Steve woke up to the sight of a medical room and Wanda sitting in the chair with a cast around her leg.

"I lived with you for a week and never saw you shirtless. I think that is a crime," she said with a smirk. Steve looked down and saw that his chest was bare with only some wires attached to his chest. He almost blushed but he saw the humour in her comment. "How are you feeling?"

"Disorientated is the best word I can come up with," he answered.

"You stopped breathing, or you were struggling to breathe. You received CPR and were taken to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D base with a med facility. Everyone is okay, well almost everyone. Stark said that Barton didn't get out of the room in time before the emergency doors shut. He seems to be a bit cut up about it."

"Probably feels guilty. How is Natasha?"

"She seems to be fine. Though I think deep down she is really cut up. Everyone – apart from my brother - seems to be a little cut up about it."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sad. Though he was a pushy, stubborn git, he did bring out the best in me and pushed me in the right direction. I don't know who is going to teach me now."

"I don't think you should be training with that leg."

"I know, but it won't be for long. I just need to make sure you are okay."

"I feel better now you are here." Wanda smiled at the comment and took his hand.

"I am not going anywhere Steve. I am going to be right here. Just a question. What happened between you and Agent Carter? Was it the whole I snogged your aunt when she was younger and hotter, or the fact she lied to you about who she really was?"

"Neither. It didn't bother us. It was more to do with me and my 1940s values."

"So stuff like asking to hold her hand and to kiss her?"

"It's called being considerate."

"She is a modern woman Steve, and modern women have needs. Did you sleep with her?" Steve's cheeks went a little pink and Wanda gave a smirk. "Well done Steve."

"That was the nail in the coffin for the relationship though. She was just expecting too much of me too quickly."

"Why did she ask you to marry her?"

"No."

"I suppose feeling pressured into doing something you were not comfortable with isn't really a relationship. I'll change the subject because you don't look comfortable talking about this, but try to get things sorted with her because there is no point in being angry over a failed relationship."

"I suppose you are right."

"I'm going to be staying with my brother for a bit. We have a bit of catching up to do. You'll be seeing me again soon."

"Can't wait."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

_One year later_

Steve had been invited to Tony's New Years Eve party and, while he was looking forward to seeing everyone again, he was nervous as he had not seen Wanda in a few weeks and during that time he had started to have dreams about the pair of them, some that made him blush just thinking about them. The pair had been hanging out a lot as friends and getting closer as he had taken over her training so he thought that could have been a factor; he wasn't sure whether it was lust or whether he was actually in love with her, but he knew that something had to be done about it. A simple kiss would do if it meant defining his feelings.

When he had gotten to the party, he scanned the room in search of Wanda, almost ignoring everyone who came into contact with him until Tony hit him over the head.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" asked Tony.

"Nothing, I was just looking for someone," answered Steve.

"Wanda." It was not even a question.

"Where?"

"She's by the bar Rogers," Tony said sighing. "I need to go and do something."

"Thank you," said Steve running towards the bar. Steve looked around for a second until he span around and knocked a champagne glass into a woman's dress. "Oh god, I am so sorry."

"Steve it's fine."

"Wanda?"

"Hi," Wanda said laughing a little. Steve mouth dropped a little when she saw her dress in a midnight blue strapless dress, and a side-plat. It was probably the first time he had seen her dressed up to the nines as she usually preferred jeans and a t-shirt and she looked stunning. She was always attractive but the makeup and dress seemed to emphasise this more.

"Hi," he breathed. "Sorry about the dress."

"It's not a problem, Pepper and I bought a few yesterday. I might need some help getting this thing off though."

"What?" asked Steve raising his eyebrows.

"Come on Captain," said Wanda taking Steve's hand and leading him to the room she was staying in. Wanda opened the door and gestured for Steve to follow her into the room.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been good."

"How is your brother?"

"He's my brother. He has a girlfriend now so he is happier than he was. It's a long story but S.H.I.E.L.D missions can surprise you more than you know. Can you unzip my dress?"

"Um … okay if you want me to," Steve said nervously. He had to pinch himself in case this was one of his dreams, but seeing that this was clearly reality he gently gripped her shoulder and pulled the zip down, revealing her back that had a couple of faded scars. "How did these happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Steve did not know what he was doing but for some reason his fingers went over her scars. Wanda's head went back and hit his chest. "Sorry, I did I hurt you?"

"No, I just haven't had someone touch me in a while. I was in a brief relationship, but it didn't last long."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just thought there was nothing between us. Besides there is someone I feel more connected with."

"I'm going to turn around so you can get changed, is that okay?"

"Yeah." Steve turned his body away from hers so she could pick a dress out from the wardrobe. "So have you met anyone new?"

"No, I've been too busy with S.H.I.E.L.D business." Steve answered looking at the ceiling. He knew this was going to be dream fuel for later. "In our job, relationships tend to come second."

"True. I suppose that is the benefit of being a freelance agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. I do not have to worry about my work getting in the way of my life. I've been holding down a couple of jobs to keep myself busy."

"How is that working out for you?"

"Pretty good. Okay you can turn around now." Steve turned around and saw Wanda wearing a red dress that came up to her knees with diamantes on her sleeves.

"God you look beautiful," Steve blurted out. Wanda blushed as she turned around so he could zip her dress up.

"What time is it?"

"About a minute to midnight. I know this may sound like an odd suggestion, but you know it is a tradition that on the stroke of midnight on New Year's Day that two people share a kiss," said Steve zipping the dress up.

"It isn't an odd suggestion Steve," said Wanda turning around. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Wanda counted back from three and she leaned up to press her lips to his.

Steve places his hand on her hips and their kiss grew deeper. Wanda wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. They stayed their passionate embrace for some time until Steve felt the need to breathe and he detached his lips from hers, resting his forehead against hers.

"That was … okay I guess," Wanda commented trying to breathe. Steve let out a small laugh.

"I would say that was more than okay."

"I suppose. You might have to kiss me again to prove it." Steve leaned in until they heard the door knock.

"Whatever you two are up to stop. Pepper wants to give a speech," Tony said through the door.

"We're coming," said Wanda. "Damn you Stark," she whispered.

"Yeah. Damn Stark. Listen, do you want to go out together at some point? A movie, dinner or whatever you want?"

"Like a date?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"That sounds nice. I'd like that. Do you want to dance in the main room?" asked Wanda taking his hand.

"I'm not that good of a dancer."

"Neither am I Steve, but I suppose that is what makes it more fun for both partners."

-o-

"Pepper, I'm not sure that this is a good idea," said Wanda as Pepper dragged her into another clothes shop.

"Wanda, you are going on a date. You have to make an effort for this," Pepper said looking through the rack of dresses.

"I don't even know what he has planned. He could just be taking me to the cinema, in the dark."

"Why would he take you to the movies?"

"He knows I like watching movies."

"How? Who is this guy?"

Wanda sighed and confessed, "It's Steve."

"As in Captain America Steve? When did this happen?"

"At the New Year's Party. We might have …"

"You might have what?" asked Pepper, smiling coyly.

"We shared a kiss at midnight," Wanda answered with a shy smile. She did feel her cheeks burning slightly but the memory of the kiss made her feel warm inside.

"And how was it?"

"Do you get that feeling sometimes where you feel like your stomach is flipping constantly?"

"Yeah," said Pepper smiling. She pulled a dress off the rack and held it up to her friend. "What do you think?"

"Really?" asked Wanda looking at the LBD. "It seems too … fancy. Can we make a compromise? If I wear a dress, can it be something I could wear every day?"

"Okay deal. Can I do your hair and makeup as well?"

"If you want."

-o-

Steve was planning to meet Wanda outside the mall and he was nervous. It was his first date for a long time and it was one with a friend and a very close friend at that. He found her standing by the fountain looking around for him. He exhaled in a bid to relax himself before he ran up to her calling her name to get her attention.

"Hi," she said giving him a tight hug.

"How are you doing?" asked Steve returning the hug.

"I'm good. You?"

"Not too bad." He let go and gave her the once over. She was wearing a blue dress that came up to her knees, a long black jacket, and some boots due to the cold weather. He was wearing a black shirt underneath his leather jacket and his khaki pants. "You look great."

"You look great yourself. So where are you taking me this evening?"

"I thought maybe something to eat, there is a movie on at the cinema, and then … I don't know."

"We'll see how the evening goes." Wanda took his hand and led him into the mall complex where there was an entire section of diners and restaurants, so there was a lot of choice for food. "Do you think that we should go to a diner where we might get something quick before the movie?"

"Sounds like a good idea but would you prefer somewhere like _Phillipo's_?"

"I would prefer something less heavy if we're going to be stuffing our faces with popcorn."

"That makes sense. Come on then." The pair walked into a small diner on the corner, found a small booth, and sat opposite each other, looking at the menu. Wanda saw that Steve's hand was stretched out onto the table so her hand went to his and her index finger caressed his knuckles. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Do you want to share some fries?"

"Yeah." Wanda took his hand and stroked her thumb over the knuckle. Steve smiled and held her hand tightly. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, I'm good. Were there diners like this one back in the 40s?"

"Sort of, not many but according to Stark they were a big business in the 50s. I completely missed all that so I cannot judge them."

"I'm too young to remember them. Also I wasn't born in the US. I think that would have helped."

Steve smiled, "I think that might have helped."

"Then again there was barely any food."

"You look a lot healthier than when I first met you."

"I suppose all the training helped. I suppose all the army training helped with you as well."

"You'd be surprised what I looked like before the experiment."

"It cannot be that much of a difference."

"Wanda, I was about 90 pounds, three inches shorter than you are now. I could have been stepped on by any of the women Bucky tried to set me up with."

"You had a fear of women?"

"I had no idea how to talk to women. Especially a beautiful one."

"You seem to be able to talk to me."

"That is because you were – you are a friend and I find it easier to talk to friends, even if they are a beautiful woman like yourself."

Wanda smiled, moved to sit next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Steve turned his head and leaned in nervously. Wanda met him half way and their lips touched. It was a quick but sweet.

"Can I take your order?" asked the waitress looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Just a plate of fries please," answered Steve.

"Anything to drink?"

"No thank you." The waitress walked away leaving the two alone.

"Steve … I cannot … I don't want to … I don't want to rush anything."

"It's fine. I have no expectations for tonight."

"Okay," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

-o-

Wanda and Steve had lost interest in the movie so half way through they decided to leave and go back to Steve's apartment to watch something else.

"I was wrong about the movie so you get to choose," said Steve handing her a beer.

"I told you it looked both boring and stupid," Wanda replied with a smug smile on her face.

"You said that on the way home. Now you pick a movie." Wanda went to the bookcase and looked at the collection of DVDs while Steve sat on the couch, just watching her pick a film and place it in the DVD player.

"Robots that can turn into cars. Sounds stupid but it looks interesting." Wanda went to sit next to Steve and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. Her head rested on his shoulder and her fingers laced with his. About half way through the movie, Steve had laid down with Wanda resting her head on his chest. Steve was running his fingers up and down her arm and when he turned his head she looked as though she had fallen asleep. "I'm not asleep."

"You look sleepy though."

"Maybe it is because I feel so relaxed and content in your arms," she said opening her eyes. They missed the rest of the movie as they were kissing. Occasionally, their tongues stroked together but they never went further. When the movie was finished, Wanda removed her lips from his. "I've got to go. Pietro's waiting up for me to see if I am still alive."

"Okay," said Steve got up and helped her up. He led her to the front door. "I'll call you."

"I know you will." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

When she got to the front door of the apartment block, she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket only for someone to grab her around the mouth and throat.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

_A couple of weeks later_

Wanda had gone missing and both Steve and Pietro were looking for her in every spot they could think of. They had not heard a word from her for two weeks. Not a phone call, a text message, or even a letter. Pietro initially blamed Steve and Steve had blamed himself for not taking her back himself.

It had been two weeks before Steve was contacted by someone with some information on Wanda's whereabouts. The message said to come alone to an abandoned building. Steve had noticed that something did not seem right when he walked onto the roof of the apartment block and he was not sure what it was that was bothering him. It seemed too quiet.

It was only when he heard a click of a gun that he turned around sharply and saw Wanda pointing a gun straight at his head, only she didn't look like the Wanda he knew and cared about. She looked as though she had not slept in days with her extremely messy hair and the dark circles under her eyes and she looked very angry and determined to shoot him.

"Wanda, what is going on?" he asked holding his hands up.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"What?" Steve asked in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" she repeated looking angrier.

"Wanda, you and I are friends. We've known each other for nearly two years; we've fought together, we've had fun together. We … We've dated. How do you not remember that?"

"All I know is that you are going to die tonight. I do not know who you are because I have never met you before."

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"Like I said I have never met you before in my life."

"Wanda, listen to me. This is not you. The Wanda I know is a sweet, selfless person who would only hurt someone if she needed to."

"Right now I need to kill you."

"Why do you need to kill me?"

"I'm under orders."

"From who?"

"You're going to die anyway so I might as well tell you. I'm under orders from Dr Faustus to kill you."

"Dr Faustus? Wanda you cannot trust him. The man has manipulated you somehow and you are not you he says you are. You are no assassin and certainly not mine."

"I'm sorry Captain, but that girl who you keep talking about is certainly not me."

"Prove it," Steve said opening his arms for her to shoot at him. He closed his eyes waiting for her to shoot, until he heard a thump and a groan and opened his eyes to see Sharon holding a gun by the barrel and Wanda crumpled on the floor. "What did you do?"

"She was going to shoot you and someone had to stop her," she answered putting her gun back in her holder.

"You didn't have to hurt her," said Steve crouching down beside Wanda checking to see if she was okay.

"I'll explain later but right now we need to get her back to S.H.I.E.L.D. She's not in trouble Rogers; we just need to see what happened to her in order to understand Dr Faustus' plan."

-o-

The CT scan has show that the bump on the head had not done any damage to Wanda's brain and the most that was wrong was a concussion. Bruce decided to ask her a few questions about herself and about Steve to check to see if her memory was back to normal it was…

"Patchy is the best word I can describe her memory Steve," he said. "Pietro's been jogging her memory and remembers that she has a brother and that her parents have died but not much else."

"So nothing past the age of twelve?"

"No. They're slowly coming back to her; it might take a couple more days to fully regain everything, which is going to be a problem, especially now because this is the ten years following the death of her parents. Not that she's spoken about it much but she clearly doesn't want to."

"She will be okay though?"

"She'll be fine Steve. We just need to do some medical tests. She was missing for two weeks and we don't know what happened to her during that time. Go and see her. By the way, I'm going to prescribe her some sleeping pills. It might help her sleep what with all the bad memories coming back."

Steve walked into the room where Wanda was lying on the bed with an almost frightened look on her face. "Hey, it's okay. I'm a friend. You might not remember me but it'll come back to you," he said in a gentle voice. "Pietro, can I talk to your sister alone?"

"I could do with a drink to be honest," said Wanda. Pietro sighed and left the room. "I think – I think I remember you but only in snippets. I remember Dr Banner. He can turn into a large green monster. That's kind of cool I think."

"At least your memory is coming back. How are you feeling?"

"My head really hurts."

"Yeah that might have been Agent Carter. She gave you a real knock on the head. It brought you back to normal, or at least half way."

"They said that I was about to shoot you. Is that true?"

"You were not yourself Wanda. You had been manipulated by someone and you memories of your life and me were wiped. I'm fine; I'm more worried about you to be honest."

"I think I am okay."

"Well, tomorrow, I am taking you back to my place. Just for your own protection and I want to be the one to do it."

"Okay."

"Just try to get some rest tonight and I'll sort my apartment out for you."

"You don't have to."

"I don't mind. Just try to get some sleep." Wanda turned to the side and closed her eyes before her brother came back in. "I'm taking her back to my place tomorrow."

"No you are not," said Pietro slamming the plastic cup on the table. "I'm her brother; she's supposed to be with me."

"I know, but I think Dr Faustus might go after her if she is with you. It would be the first place he would think of."

"She is still my sister. I know how to protect her."

"I know you know but I don't think doing the ring around him is going to do much. I know she can protect herself but she has no memory of how to control it."

"We can keep arguing about this but she is still coming with me."

"Okay, maybe this will help. If I take her back to my apartment, it might help her remember how to protect herself. She has lived with me before Pietro. If she can protect herself, she stands a chance."

Pietro thought about it for a moment, and he eventually said, "Fine, but for two days."

"Okay. Deal."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Wanda entered Steve's apartment for the first time in a while and she had to take all the surroundings in, piecing together the interactions she and Steve had in the place. It was only when she looked at a cupboard that something clicked in her head.

"I touched the handle of this once and got a static shock, which caused a hex bolt and it threw me across the kitchen," she said pointing at the cupboard.

"Yeah. Freaked me out a little when that happened, but you were alright," said Steve. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I … um … I don't know what I want to do."

"I managed to rent a few movies that we have watched together. Maybe if we watched them, it might jog your memory a little. Plus you don't have to move around all the time."

"That sounds nice Steve."

"Okay, we have _Anchorman_, _Transformers, _or _Star Wars_. Your choice."

"_Transformers _is the one with the robots that turn into cars right?"

"Yeah. It's completely stupid but it's harmless if you just want to kill a couple of hours."

"Okay we'll start with that one then."

Watching the films, some memories of when she and Steve first watched the movies and she remembered the way Steve acted during those viewings. She remembered how he would put his arm around her, stroking her shoulder and take her hand. It was stuff like this that made her wonder how close their relationship was. She could remember kissing someone not too long ago but she was not too sure if it was Steve or not; she thought about kissing him to jog her memory but she thought that would be too inappropriate.

"Okay, I want a bath," she said after the last film was finished. "I don't need any help with that Steve.

"I wasn't going to help," Steve said with a small laugh. "The shampoo and soap are in the cupboard."

"Thanks."

It was only half an hour later when Steve noticed that Wanda had not returned from the bathroom. He knew she was not one for very long baths so he decided to knock to check if she was okay.

"Wanda, are you okay in there?" Through the door, he could hear sobs and the sound of water hitting the bottom of the bath. He saw the door was unlocked and he opened the door to find a topless Wanda, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees and her eyes red from the tear.

"I … I … I saw the – I saw the scars on my back, and I remembered how I got them," she said quietly. Steve was not sure what to do. He could ask her for the full story of how she got her scars but that would probably put her under some more distress. The best thing he thought of was to bathe her and get her fed. The other options were to talk about the scars or watch another movie. The plan seemed easy enough but his first step was to bathe her without feeling embarrassed about seeing her naked.

Once the bath was full of water, he crouched down to Wanda's level and said, "Okay, Wanda. I need you to climb into the bath. I'm just going to stand facing the door so you have some privacy."

Once he was sure that she was in the bath, he turned around and found her sitting in the bath with her arms wrapped around her knees, maybe due to discretion or because she was still remembering what happened. Steve grabbed some soap from the cupboard, rubbed it onto a wet flannel causing it to foam up and he began to wash her back with the flannel gently.

"I had said no," Wanda said. "They wanted me to cause an explosion in a major politician's house and I refused. The next thing I knew I was being taken to a small room where this person had a whip for hands and …"

"They beat you."

"Yeah, for two hours I received a whipping until I was near enough unconscious. I never said no again after that."

"Where was Pietro in all this?"

"He tried to get me out but he knew that was the final straw and we escaped not long after."

Steve tried to fight back the anger he felt. He really wanted to hurt the person who did this to her, almost as much as he wanted to hurt Dr Faustus; instead he placed a small kiss on the side of her head.

"You're safe now Wanda. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them." They continued the bath in near silence, the only noise being Wanda singing under her breath. Steve couldn't make out what it was; she was either too quiet or it wasn't in English, which he understood. As well as she spoke it, English was not her native language and the song may have been something her mother sang to her as a child. He washed her body - avoiding certain areas that he thought would make her uncomfortable – and cleaned her hair, making sure her head was tilted back to avoid the suds getting into her eyes.

"The water is getting cold," she said quietly.

"Okay." Steve stood up and grabbed the towel as she got out of the bath. "I'll get some clothes out for you if you want."

Wanda nodded and Steve left the bathroom, opened her bag to pull out some pyjama pants and a well-worn t-shirt and laid in on his bed when she came in wrapped in the towel. He left the room in silence so she could get dressed and decided to make her something to eat. The food given to her at the hospital wasn't filling enough for her and she had not eaten since they got back.

Once she came out of the bedroom, she sat on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her, staring blankly at the television. Steve came in from the kitchen and placed a plate of grilled cheese sandwich on her lap.

"You have not eaten since this morning so I thought you could do with something to eat before you go to sleep," he said.

"I'm not really that hungry," she said quietly.

"You still need to eat something. Even if you eat only half of it." She picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of the sandwich before she realised how hungry she really was. She did finish the sandwich and placed the plate on the table. Wanda then did something unexpected: she wrapped her arms around Steve and gave him a hug. While surprised, Steve wrapped his arms around her and held her close.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Steve woke up the next morning and found Wanda lying on his couch, with the blanket just barely covering her body and still asleep. Deciding not to disturb her, Steve went to the kitchen to make some coffee and some breakfast. He was surprised that she had slept through the night, knowing how bad her nightmares could get and her memories coming back would have made them worse. He supposed the drugs that S.H.I.E.L.D had worked on to block the nightmares from her mind helped her sleep. When he returned to the living room, Wanda was still asleep but some intangible words were coming out of her mouth until he realised she was starting to wake up.

"Morning," he said handing her a coffee. "You seem to have had some sleep."

"Well, it wasn't a bad memory so I just about lasted the night," Wanda answered taking the coffee.

"Then what was it about?" asked Steve sitting next to her.

"It was my mother. We spent one night near the Wundagore Valley, and I was hearing strange voices that only I could hear. My father thought I was crazy or just being a wuss. They kept telling me that there was nothing there and so to get me to fall asleep."

"What was the story?" he asked out of curiousity.

"Once, Reason met Fortune on a footbridge. 'Let me pass,' said Fortune. Reason was inexperienced and did not know who should go first and said, 'Why should I let you pass? You are not better than me'. 'The one who manages to do more,' answered Fortune, 'is better'.

"The suitor to a king's daughter fell out of favour with the king, who ordered his head cut off. Fortune said to Reason, 'You see, he is not very well with you. His head will be cut off. Get out so I can get into your place. When Fortune got inside the suitor, the headsman's sword broke, giving the king's daughter time to change the king's mind. Reason came to the wedding reception but seeing he would meet Fortune, he ran away. Since that time, when Reason meet's Fortune, Reason moves so Fortune can pass."

Steve looked blankly for a second. "So Fortune is better than reason?"

"Reason has it's perks, however so does Fortune. I was fortunate to have met you. I suppose the moral is to use reason when appropriate, like you do."

"Like I do?"

"There are decisions to be made Captain, but they are largely your decisions. You are a soldier; use to orders, timetables and parameters; and this threatens to be quite messy and disorganised. Yesterday, for perhaps the first time, you saw me more than just an exotic child. Today I am that child again. Today you worry about me. Today you wonder how this is any different to any other relationship you have had or I have had, given that I am easily fifty years younger than you are. Well, everyone is nearly fifty years younger than you are. You will need to come to terms with that. And with this."

Steve had no idea where she was going with this so Wanda moved closer to his lips and whispered, "Love is not convenient, love is not orderly or logical. Love … is where you find it."

With that final sentence, their lips pressed together, tenderly at first until Wanda opened her mouth allowing their tongues to collide. Wanda lay down taking Steve with her, their lips still attached.

"You got your memory back?" asked Steve kissing her neck.

"I figured it out last night."

"Last night? What happened last night?"

"I could sense it. I could feel it when you touched me, when you were bathing me, the way you talked to me."

"You feel the same?"

"You know I do." Their lips connected again, more desperately and with more passion. "Steve … As much as I want to kiss you all day, we need to defeat Dr Faustus."

"You're right but, just a little while longer."

"No. We have to beat him. I need to beat him."

"Okay," Steve gave her one more kiss and got off her.

-o-

"Do we have any idea where he has ran to?" asked Steve walking beside Fury through the S.H.I.E.L.D corridors.

"We caught him catching a flight to Vienna last night. We don't know what his plan is but there isn't any chance of finding him. As soon as he landed, the trail went cold. The card in his cell was destroyed as was any credit cards. I'm sorry Rogers. There isn't much we can do and I am just as annoyed as you are."

"Great so he brainwashes Wanda into trying to kill me and he just decides to slip off the face of the earth."

"That was what I said. How is Ms Maximoff since you discharged her?"

"She's … She's back to her normal self. I think the knock on the head did her some good."

"You might want to thank Agent Carter for that. From what the psychologists said Wanda's memory had been tampered with and she would have shot you anyway."

"I'm not letting him get away with this. He has done too much damage."

"Look, now is not the time to go on a vendetta. Even I have had to accept that. Right now you need to make sure that Wanda is healthy and back to herself."

"I suppose you are right," Steve murmured. Revenge sounded too tempting but Wanda mattered to him more, especially after that morning. "Thanks I suppose."

Fury knew it was much to expect Steve to be happy with the arrangement so he offered some advice, "Rogers, just be glad that he has no way of getting to Wanda now we have her back and under your protection. Faustus would be incredibly stupid trying to get to her through you."

-o-

"Agent Carter, can I come in?" Wanda asked nervously.

"That depends if you want to shoot me," Sharon asked in a deadpan voice.

"I don't, honestly. I just wanted to thank you for hitting me over the head. I never thought I would say that."

"In general or to me?"

"In general. It's hardly something to be thankful for, but it is in this case."

"I could have shot you but I went for the one that had more chance of working and would get me in less trouble with both Director Fury and with Steve."

"And me to be honest. I don't think I would be impressed with being shot. I don't think anybody would."

"I made the right call then. Or you could call me a jealous ex."

"I don't think you are a jealous ex. I think you are a smart, independent person who made the call to save not only her ex but my life as well. That makes you a better person than me."

"So how are you after having your brain been messed with?"

"I … I … My head has been half normal, half a completely jumbled mess trying to piece together my life though I wish I had forgotten half of them."

"You cannot forget the bad memories. Strangely they make you better."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Have been told that too many times but I guess it is true."

"So, you were jealous of Steve and I?"

"No I just … If someone was threatening someone I cared about … Just asked Bucky."

"You were not even aware that happened."

"Exactly. It depends on the person to be honest with me."

"I think you and I might be more alike that we realise. If it had been Faustus with the gun, I would not have hesitated to shoot. I know you are a good person so I spared you the pain and gave you a concussion instead."

"Fair enough."

"Hey," said Steve walking in. "So, I have some bad news. Faustus has disappeared and there is no way of finding him. It means that there is no way of bringing him to justice; however, I don't think he will get to you. S.H.I.E.L.D is making sure that he doesn't."

"Do I still get to stay at your place?" asked Wanda.

"I would not have it any other way." When the two left the room, Wanda laced her fingers with his, causing Steve to ask the question, "So what does this morning mean for us?"

"The fact that we made out?"

"Well, you did say you suspected that I had some feelings for you. What does this mean for the two of us?"

"You know what, as unromantic as it sounds, I do really like you Steve."

"So does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"If we're going to be juvenile about it, then I suppose we are."

"By the way, your brother wants you back by tomorrow night."

"I do think I can persuade him to allow me to stay at yours … Permanently."

"You want to move in with me?" asked Steve.

"I like your place and I feel more at home there than I do at my brother's. You'd be surprised at the stuff I can here through the walls."

"I wouldn't be. Okay, if you can persuade him to allow you to move in then I would love it." Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck and let her lips kiss him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Sexual scenes start here!**

Chapter Fifteen

_A few months later_

Steve woke up with Wanda in his arms, looking so peaceful and content. He pushed some of the hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, stirring her awake.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Why did you wake me up?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to. I could have watched you sleep forever."

"That's a bit weird."

"Make your mind up."

"Sorry. Good morning," said Wanda leaning up to kiss him. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. I've slept better."

"Bad dream?"

"No, not bad. Just not as good as my other dreams."

"What do you dream about?"

"You and me."

"You and I doing what?" Wanda could tell where this conversation was going but just let him answer.

"Honestly, you and I making love. I've had these dreams for the last couple of months or so."

"Is it different scenarios or the same dream over and over?"

"It varies. The shower occurs a lot." Wanda sniggered at the admission and even Steve had to laugh. "It does sound ridiculous."

"No. Out of curiosity, have there been any with our suits?"

"There's been one with me in the Captain America suit." Wanda burst out laughing.

"Seriously?"

"I know," Steve said placing his head in her neck. Her hand went to his head and she stroked his hair. Steve looked up at her and their lips pressed together, their tongues merging together. While their kiss continued, Steve's hand wandered to her breast subconsciously and he started to massage it until he realised what he was doing and he retracted his hand. Wanda grabbed his hand and placed it back onto her breast.

"I'm not sure -"

"I want you to. Really."She would not have thought about it had they not discussed Steve's dreams and the hot kiss had ignited an aching want inside her belly. Wanda let him massage her breast as they kissed again, his fingers pinching her nipples and a moan escaped her lips. The strap of her vest was pulled down exposing the breast and Steve moved his lips down her neck to the breast and finally the nipple where his lips wrapped around and gently sucked.

The hand on her hip moved down to between her thighs, and he rubbed her softly - almost tentatively - through the pyjama bottoms, her head dropping to the top of his hair and he could feel her breath on his scalp while his lips continued sucking her nipple.

"More," she gasped. Steve obliged by moving his hand inside her pyjama bottoms and her panties and his fingers made contact with her heated and slightly wet flesh, still rubbing her but with a little more force.

"You still want this?" he asked.

"If you stop I will hurt you," Wanda said kissing the top of his head. His finger slid into her gently and he started to thrust his finger in and out of her. Steve slipped another finger inside her and Wanda tensed a little too much for Steve to be okay with it. "Just the one finger."

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"A little, but I think I just need to get used to using one finger before we do anything else. Just keep going but increase the pace a little."

Their lips met again as his finger moved faster and deeper insider of her. Steve let go of her lips and returned to her breast where his lips suckled at the same speed as his fingers thrusting inside of her. He felt her muscles clench slightly around his fingers and he could sense that her orgasm was approaching fast, her moans becoming louder. Feeling brave, or possibly curious, Steve decided to bare his teeth and nip the nipple and the feeling of pain went straight to her core and she cried out, her nails biting into Steve's arm and her wetness coating his finger.

When she had came down from her high, they looked at each other with a contented smile and their lips connected in a passionate kiss. It was the first time Wanda had ever achieved this amount of bliss and while she did not want it to end, then the phone rang. She groaned as Steve reached over to the phone and answered it. It looked like any plan for a morning of sex was going out of the window. Steve put down the phone and placed his forehead against hers.

"You have a mission?"

"Sadly, yes. We both do."

"Right." Wanda smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Tony was pacing up and down the hospital corridors while Wanda was sitting with her face in her hands. Both were waiting to hear news about Steve as he had taken a bullet for Wanda straight in the chest and both were really worried. Tony always said that no new was good news but they he had already lost one of his friends, he had to worry.

"He has to be okay. His cells can regenerate and heal him quicker," Wanda said, mainly to herself.

"It's times like this where I could do with a drink," said Tony sitting next to her. "You are right though. Whatever they put into him seems to heal him up alright."

"He'd better be."

"He will be fine Wanda; I've seen him bounce back from worse. Give him a week and he'll be back in the field."

"You must be worried because you haven't cracked a joke since we got here."

"Hey it was my fault that Barton did not get out of the room before the door closed. I should have been able to hold it open long enough, so me being worried about another friend dying is normal."

"I suppose it might be my fault that Steve took the bullet for me. If I had not gone for the guy then he would not have taken the bullet."

"He should have had the shield on him before he took the bullet."

"I suppose protecting his girlfriend meant more to him than his own life."

"Girlfriend?" Tony asked. "Oh thank god. Pep and I were wondering when you two were going to get together. How long ago?"

"About three months ago. It's a long story and I don't really want to talk about. Have you two been cooking up schemes on how to get Steve and I together?"

"No," said Tony looking down trying to avoid her gaze.

"Yeah sure you haven't."

"I may come across as nosy here, but how far have things gone?"

"Like I would tell you that."

"Excuse me did you two come in with Steven Rogers? GSW to the chest?" asked the nurse coming up to them in what looked to be surgical scrubs.

"Is he okay?" asked Wanda.

"He's out of surgery. The bullet was just resting against his heart, did not even penetrate. He is going to be fine, he'll just be in a lot of pain."

"Oh thank goodness," said Wanda.

"She's the girlfriend," said Tony.

"You can go and see him in a moment," said the nurse. "They just need to attach him to some drips. You can follow me."

"Thank you," said Wanda. "Do you want to see him or do you need to get back to Pepper?"

"I do need to get back to Pepper. Just text me if anything happens."

"Will do." Wanda followed the nurse to the room where Steve was asleep with a large pad on his chest. "Steve?" Steve's eyes fluttered open to look at is girlfriend and he made the effort to give her a small smile. Wanda walked over and placed a kiss on his lips, the tears falling onto his face. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a bit. Not so much now you are here with me."

"You are going to be fine Steve. I'm here and I am not going let anything bad happen to you or let anyone hurt you again."

"Because you would kill them if they did."

"Too right I would." Wanda climbed onto the bed so she was lying beside him, her hand resting on the pad. "I may have nearly ripped the guy's head off."

"What happened after I was shot by the way?"

"Stark had to hold me back but he shot him with one of the bolts from the Iron Man suit. The S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter came to take you to the hospital and the guy into custody and then you were taken into the OR. That is pretty much what happened."

"I've had worse experiences to be honest. I grew up during the Great Depression."

"You don't talk about what you went through."

"Well, I spent most of the 1930s in hospital. Constant asthma attacks and colds; Scarlet Fever, Rheumatic Fever. We'd be here forever if I told you every problem I have had."

"Okay, I have not had anything that bad but in Transia you'd be lucky to see someone who had any clue about medicine. Both Pietro and I have been sick for days due to the side effects of the herbal remedies they gave us."

"You cannot deny that we are good at bouncing back from anything."

"Too true."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

When Steve was discharged from hospital, he found his apartment covered in vacation brochures.

"Um, Wanda, what is with the brochures?" he asked.

"I just thought it would be nice to get away for a bit," she answered shrugging her shoulders. "Just you and me, no S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers. Just you, me and the beach."

"Why the beach?"

"Because Rome is too expensive and too busy."

"Why Rome?"

"I've always wanted to go to Rome but for some reason it doesn't get attacked. Plus, I think a quiet little beach town will give us some time together without having to go out and see the sights."

"I suppose you are right." Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her forehead. "A few days away does sound good."

The beach hut that they had chosen was a good few hours down the coast and Wanda insisted on driving to the hut as she wanted Steve to relax on this vacation, though it was a little too relaxed for her liking as he had fallen asleep and she was left with no conversation. On the other hand, Steve looked so sweet and relaxed when asleep so she just listened to the radio instead.

She pulled up in front of the gate and stopped the engine before leaning over and kissing Steve's cheek, "Steve, wake up honey." He didn't respond and she gently shook him.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"We're here. Come on, let's unpack." Steve's eyes turned to the hut and took in the rather lovely scene of the hut and the ocean while Wanda got out of the car. When he got out of the car and the scent of the ocean immediately hit his nose. "What is it?"

"Nothing I just like the scenery."

"I do too. Come on, let's get in."

The only room in the hut was the bathroom. The rest of the hut was all one large room with a kitchen, sofa, and bed. It did not look like much but it looked warm and homely.

"So, do what do you want to eat?" asked Steve when they finished unpacking.

"I was thinking that we go into town, grabbed some food and make a small picnic to eat on the beach." answered Wanda placing the suitcases into the wardrobe.

"Hmm… Food, you, and beach? Sounds perfect."

The trip to the store was pretty uneventful. The two picked up some cheese, wine, bread and cucumber for their rather mundane meal. The pair had been snacking throughout the car journey so they were not that hungry, but they could not go without some food for the next twelve hours.

The beach reminded Steve of the ones he saw in England. The sand was browner than beige and the sea was not crystal blue but a sort of greenish-blue colour mixed in with a bit of grey. Yet it still looked pretty in the light of the sunset. It was also very windy so Wanda had pulled on a large cardigan to keep herself warm and Steve had to be swift to stop the blanket from blowing away.

Chewing his cucumber sandwich, Steve noticed that Wanda looked distant and a little sad while she drank the wine. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but his question was interrupted when she laid her head on his chest. He assumed she was just tired and hugged her close to his chest.

"The wine is terrible isn't it," he said.

"I suppose that is what we get when we buy cheap food," she replied. "I need the bathroom," she said getting up and she ran into the hut.

Wanda had been gone about five minutes, which began to worry Steve. Steve got up, picked up the picnic stuff, and carried it in. When he got inside, he found her crying over the kitchen sink and her cardigan thrown over the couch. He put the stuff down on the floor and went over to her.

"Wanda, what is it?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You… I nearly lost you," she answered turning to face him.

"Is that it?"

"Why did you have to take that bullet for me?"

"And have me in your position? No way Wanda. Listen, you have saved my life too many times. Just this once, you could allow me to save yours."

"You already did. The minute I met you," she whispered before she burst into tears.

Steve held Wanda close to his chest while she cried until he felt them subside with just a small hiccup. He lifted her, carried her to the bed, and let her lie on his chest, allowing her to hear his heart beat.

After a few minutes, Wanda sat up and looked straight into his eyes. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you."

"Want for what?"

"I want you," she whispered slowly.

"Are you sure?"

Wanda nodded and Steve leaned up and kissed her firmly, his hand travelling down to her breast. Through the fabric of her thin shirt, he could feel her nipple hardening at his touch.

Her fingers went to the hem of his shirt and she pulled it over his head, revealing Steve perfectly formed arms, chest, and abdomen. Her lips went to his collarbone and she sucked on the skin, while his hands went to her back, feeling the soft skin under her shirt. Wanda lifted her arms to allow him to remove her shirt, revealing Wanda's smooth, olive skin and his fingers clumsily unclasped her bra. His lips went to her breast and he lay her down onto the pillow, her mouth releasing small moans at the feeling of the wet and warmth of his mouth. Kissing lover down her body, Steve pulled her shorts off leaving her in just her panties while Wanda removed his trousers leaving him in his boxers.

"God you are so beautiful," Steve whispered. Wanda used her fingers to stroke his abdominal muscles, marvelling at how firm they were. She could see his arousal trying to break free from the confines of his boxers and she licked her lips absent-mindedly. She wondered what it would be like to take him into her mouth and the idea sounded tempting but right now was not the time for that.

"Tell you what solider, you don't look too bad yourself."

He kissed her again, gently caressing her folds through the panties before he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, because there is no going back?"

"I'm ready Steve," she answered kissing his nose. "Make love to me."

"Um, I don't have anything. I mean I don't want to –"

"It's fine. I am covered Steve. Honestly. S.H.I.E.L.D put me on birth control when they found me."

Reassured by her words, Steve removed her panties and his boxers and levelled himself to her womanhood, his lips connected to her mouth, their tongues tangled together. Gently and slowly, he slid into her, not wanting to hurt her again but wanting her to get used to the feeling on him inside of her.

Wanda tensed underneath him, almost being taken by surprise by the feel of him. "Is this okay?" Steve asked looking concerned. "Maybe you should go on top."

"No, it's fine. I'll get used to it," she whispered. Trust Steve to be considerate about sex positions. Then again, he was much bigger and stronger than she was so she could understand his concern. "Just go gently."

Steve laced his fingers with hers as he began to slowly make love to her; wanting to take his time and just let the feeling of their bodies connected and her warmth wrapped around him take over his senses. Underneath him, Wanda's eyes rolled to the back of head as he moved inside her and she moaned softly.

Steve lifted himself onto his hands so he could thrust himself into her a little easier and he felt like he was crushing her slightly. Her moans becoming slightly louder at this change, his grunts merging with her moans and Wanda had wrapped her arms around his body.

"Mmm, Steve," she moaned. He was being as tender as he could but she could feel his need for release taking over after every couple of thrusts

"Baby…" Their lips connected once more until Steve felt his orgasm approaching, at which point he buried his head in her neck. "I'm going to…"

He could not finish his warning as he felt his climax take over his body as a loud grunt left his mouth, his body shook rather violently. Wanda held him tightly the shaking causing her to moan into his shoulder.

Once he had finally came to his senses, he eased himself out of her before he rolled to the other side of the bed. Steve did feel slightly embarrassed about reaching his peak sooner than he wanted, however Wanda smiled at him reassuringly and placed her head onto his chest. Comforted that she did not mind, Steve kissed her damp head as she traced the indents of his abdominal muscles, just in the silence of the moment.

"That was … interesting," Wanda said starting to laugh on her last word. Steve could not help but join her laugh and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. Any regrets?"

Wanda leaned up so she was resting on her elbow, "I could never regret this." Her lips kissed his forehead before kissing his lips. "We could do it again. See if we can make it equal or longer." Before Steve could say anything, Wanda had begun kissing his neck. The feeling of her lips on his skin made Steve groan and he decided to let her take control and let her do whatever she wanted to him. It was when she lowered herself onto him that he realised that it was going to be one hell of a night.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Sunday had become Steve's favourite day of the week. It meant no work, just a day to relax with his girlfriend and do what they wanted to do. Since their mini-vacation they had not had sex but it didn't seem to bother them. They were happy just to go on dates and sleep in each other's arms, but it did not mean that they did not want to.

This particular Sunday, Wanda wanted to attempt to bake some cupcakes for the upcoming bachelorette party and she had roped Steve into helping her. However, it became clear that neither of them had particular baking skills.

"I still do not know why you volunteered to bake these in the first place," said Steve placing some chocolate chips into what was supposed to be a batter.

"It's my sister-in-law's bachelorette party; I thought I would help out," Wanda answered attempting to whisk some cream but it was not thickening as much as she liked.

"Maybe you should have used the squirted whipped cream."

"I think I should have to be honest."

Steve smiled and decided to help her with the whipping, not because she was doing a bad job but because he did not want to see her any more frustrated than she was already.

"Thanks but I am capable of whipping some cream."

"What type of cream is it anyway?"

"I think it is single cream." Steve tried not to laugh but he could not help it.

"You do know that you cannot whip single cream?"

"You are kidding me right?"

"No."

"Oh for crying out loud."

"Hey hope is not lost, I'll just go out and get some squirted cream," said Steve kissing the top of her head before grabbing his coat. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," said Wanda adding an egg to the mixture that Steve was working on.

-o-

When Steve returned about half an hour later, he found the kitchen covered in flour and Wanda coming out of the bedroom in just a t-shirt and underwear, her hair damp.

"I had a problem with the mixer," she said. "I think I may have put too much flour in the mixer and it just went everywhere."

"I can see that," said Steve not taking his eyes of her.

"I am going to clean up. I have no patience for baking cupcakes."

"Sure, I'll help," he said gulping. All he wanted was to reach out and touch her but she would always put the cleaning as a priority. It wasn't until the surfaces and the floor were clean of the flour that Wanda finally said something.

"I think you need to go back to the store and get a lot of cupcakes because I give up."

"Hey, since when do you give up?" asked Steve wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This may sound strange but I think battling Ultron was easy compared to making cupcakes."

"That might be a bit of an exaggeration honey." Steve chuckled and placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"Yeah, I think I am being a little melodramatic."

"A little?"

"Oi don't mock me."

"I'm not."

"Yeah sure you aren't," said Wanda flicking some water at him, only it was more than she intended leaving him with small wet patch on his white shirt. "Whoops."

"Oh you are going to pay for that," Steve flicked some water at her face and the two began a small water fight, until the pair got too close for comfort and their lips attached in a frenzied kiss. Steve lifted her onto the counter, Wanda tugged at his shirt and it landed on the floor alongside her panties while her hands worked on his belt.

"Why could you have not worn sweatpants?" she murmured against his lips. Steve smirked lay her down so she was resting on her elbows. It was only when Steve was knocked to the ground when they realised that her brother had let himself in. "Pietro what the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?"

"If you get off me, I will tell you," said Steve. Pietro got off Steve while Wanda crossed her legs to cover herself as much as she could. "Okay, the thing is … Wanda and I … we're … we're -"

"Oh for crying out loud Steve. Pietro, Steve and I are together and if you want to be a part of my life, you'd better get over it fast." The two men raised their eyebrows at Wanda's outburst. "Well?"

"Okay, can I say my piece before he considers this life changing decision?" asked Steve. Wanda sighed and nodded. "Okay Pietro. I know that it was a shock for you to find me … to hell with it. I know it was a shock for you to find me on top of your sister but we're not just messing around here. I genuinely care for her and I would not hurt her in any way."

"Pietro, I care for him as well," said Wanda. "I'm not saying that this will be forever, but I am looking long-term with this one. We were together for a few months before we even made any sort of sexual contact so I doubt this relationship is just built on sex. All we're asking is that you give us a chance."

Pietro looked between his sister and Steve, eventually sighing. "Okay, you win."

"Thank you… Now the one thing you can kill me for is the cupcakes."

"It's fine Wanda. I think I'll just pick some up and lie that you did it," Pietro said walking away from the counter. "Just keep it to the bedroom next time."

Once he was certain the front door was shut, Steve commented, "I'll give him one thing, he certainly knows how to knock somebody over. He still is strange guy."

"Has he always been strange?" inquired Wanda raising her eyebrows.

"Well he is your brother so you should know."

"He is not weird Steve he is just protective."

"He is protective over his twenty-four year old _twin_ sister. At some point it has to stop."

"Steve he is the only family I have so if he wants to be protective over me then he is allowed to be."

"So I am not allowed to protect you?" Steve asked looking offended.

"I can protect myself Steve."

"Okay, I am confused Wanda. You can protect yourself but you want Pietro to protect you?"

"I don't want him protecting me, I just rather he protect me than be distant." Wanda jumped off the counter and put on her panties.

"What I am trying to say is that he needs to stop treating you like you are his younger sister. Your twins, you have to be equal."

"It's just something we are both used to."

"Well, maybe you can get unused to it. You have both grown up since then so it seems…"

"Childish, immature?"

"Not that."

"Then what?" Wanda asked in an aggressive tone. Steve was not sure how to answer her question and he stuttered. Wanda shook her head and went into the bedroom, slamming the door shut. Steve groaned in frustration and hit his fist off the counter.

"Ow," he whispered waving his hand to shake off the pain.


End file.
